A Broken Friend
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Kimberly is kidnapped, raped, and abused. When she is found she doesn't trust anyone but Tommy. How can the others help her if she doesn't trust them? Rated M because I'm paranoid. Title changed from Healing the Broken to A Broken Friend!
1. Missing

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Ok I had this story up already but then I took it down to make some changes to it. At first I was going to re-post it but after getting some encouragement from ****sabina21 and ****Mrs. Josh Hutcherson I've decided to re-post this story again. There will be some storyline changes in this too, not just grammar I want to thank my ****Beta TwilightElena for her help. **

_

* * *

Dear Kimberly,_

_How is Florida? I hope you're having a good time there because I don't think you should come back to Angel Grove. There is nothing left for you here. Tommy doesn't love you anymore in fact the other day he kissed me and he called me Beautiful and when I asked him what about Kim he said "Kim who"? Kimberly I'm sorry I have to tell you this but it is the truth. I know you've been speaking to Jason. I know you know he is back on the team and he and I are spending a lot of time together and well the other night he called me Baby sis and the others well…they just stopped caring. They've replaced you with me. Zordon even said I am a better pink ranger than you. Everyone loves me and seems to have forgotten about you. I also heard Tommy talking he is going to break up with you by letter so I think you should send him one first and break up with him . I won't be writing anymore. I can't be your friend any more Kim. So I hope you have a better life in Florida because if you come back to Angel Grove there will be nothing left for you. _

_Signed,_

_Kat _

Kimberly Hart read and re-read that letter there was no way this was true. Kat had to be lying to her. You see Kimberly used to live in Angel Grove California and be part of the power ranger's team but she left all that behind to follow her dreams in Florida. Tommy Oliver was her boyfriend and Jason Scott was her older brother in every way but blood. Zordon was the mentor and father figure to the rangers. Now here she was in Florida training for the Olympics miles away from everyone. Did they really replace her? She had to call and find out. Just as she reached for the phone one of her friends walked in.

"Hey Kim." He greeted.

"Oh Hey Dan." Kimberly answered.

"Who are you calling?"

"Tommy, look at this letter I got," Kimberly said handing him the letter.

Dan read the letter and looked at Kim. "Do you really want to call? What if this letter is true, won't it hurt you more to hear them say it. Also what if they lie to you. They might be too nice to tell you the truth and you go back and find that it is true it will hurt you worse. Trust me Kim you don't want to do this."

Dan had always loved Kimberly and this letter was going to work toward his advantage, but only if he could get Kim to believe it.

Sighing Kim nodded. "You're right. I shouldn't call."

"You should do what this Kat lady said and write Tommy a break up letter." Dan suggested.

"No, I can't hurt him like that."

"Like he hurt you? Do it, you'll feel a lot better. Tell him you met someone else and make him feel your pain".

Kimberly shook her head. "I can't and I won't."

Sighing anger burned inside Dan. If she just broke up with Tommy, she would be free to be with him. Since she wouldn't do that it would have to be by force. Of course Kim wouldn't go down without a fight so he would need back up.

"Fine then you left me with no choice."

"Dan?"

Just then nine other men entered the room. They were Dan's friends and they all agreed they'd do whatever it took to help him get Kim. No matter what they had to do. Before Dan had walked into Kim's room they had discussed a plan and now it was time to put it in motion. Dan looked at them. "Ready to have some fun boys?"

"Oh yeah!" they all nodded.

Dan grabbed Kim by the arm and pushed her onto the bed. "Who wants first go?"

"At what?" Kimberly asked as she tried to climb off the bed.

"You of course." one of Dan's friends answered.

Before she could answer all ten men jumped on top of her and started trying to restrain her. She fought them off the best she could but there was too many. She was out numbered. Finally they got off her and she realized her hands were handcuffed above her head and her legs were handcuffed spread apart to the end bed post.

"This isn't funny uncuff me!"

"Not yet, but maybe if you write that letter to Tommy I'll let you go." Dan smiled.

"Dan stop it. This isn't a game let me go right now!"

"Look Kim, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Easy way, you agree to write Tommy a break up letter and then become my girlfriend or the hard way you stay like that and the guys and I…well we get to have our fun with you and do what whatever we want with you." Dan smirked.

"Dan don't do this please I beg you," Kimberly said as tears filled her eyes.

"Begging will get you no where sweetheart." another one of Dan's friends said.

He got close to her face and slowly blew hot breath on her. Kimberly turned her face away fighting back the whimper.

"Dan," the friend whined.

"Dan we are friends why are you doing to this to me?" Kimberly asked.

"I didn't want to do this Kimmie but you left me no choice." Dan said.

"But why? What did I do?"

"Kimberly I've loved you ever since I first saw you. We are meant to be together, but you are with Tommy. So all you have to do is agree to write the letter and I'll let you go. But then you have to be my girlfriend."

"I love Tommy I will not hurt him. Just to save myself. I am not selfish. Plus you can't hurt me."

"Are we sure about that?"

"I'll scream."

"I knew you would say that. That's why I brought you this," Dan said holding up a needle.

"Wha-what is that?"

"Just something to help you sleep…" Dan smirked.

"No Dan wait I-I won't scream I promise I…"

It was too late. Dan stuck the needle into her arm and she was out cold.

"Now what?" Dan's friend asked?

"We wait until everyone is asleep then we take her away. We can get Kim to write that letter if she really believes all her friends have left her and don't care about her. It's all here in this letter our job is to make sure she believes it." Dan said with an evil smirk.

"Why do we have to take her away?"

"Because here is too easy. One of her friends might call or drop by for a surprise visit, we need to take her somewhere no one will be able to find us and do whatever we can to make her believe this letter."

"Whatever, like really?"

"Yes, even if we have to beat her. We just need to make sure she has no trust in any of her old friends."

"If we hurt her why would she trust us?"

"We will think of something. Just wait. Everything will work out fine."

The next morning Kim was reported missing the rangers heard on the news Kim was missing and they did everything they could to find her but even Zordon couldn't find them.

Kim was in an unknown location with Dan and his friend strapped down to a bed unable to move anything but her eyes, fingers, and toes. Every day it was the same thing. They would come in force feed her old rotten food then they would take turns reading the letter to her again. When she defended her friends they beat her. Anytime she talked about Tommy or anyone else in a good way they beat her. Even after countless beatings she still refused to write the letter. One day Dan couldn't wait any longer for Kim to be his so he just went ahead and took her…all of her. After that it seemed like Kim had no problem writing the letter. It also seemed like she started to believe Dan more and trust her friends less. Dan's plans were working.

**

* * *

A/N ok this is only the first chapter so it's going to be short. The next chapter will be out tomorrow. Thanks again to ****Mrs. Josh Hutcherson and ****sabina21 for the encouragement to re-p****ost this story and to my beta reader TwilightElena. **


	2. Two Years Later

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! A special thanks to my beta TwlightElena  
**

* * *

Two years later Tommy was at the hospital for a check up on his shoulder that had once been broken. He was about to leave when he was pushed out of the way by a doctor with nurses and other doctors pushing a girl on a gurney. The girl was crying hysterically and fighting the doctors away. Tommy's doctor came over to them.

"What do we have?"

"Kimberly Hart found in a abandoned warehouse. Looks like she has been beaten, whip wound bleeding, cuts and bruises some healing some new ones," the doctor from the ambulance said.

Tommy's heart dropped to his stomach. He followed the doctors as they rushed Kim into a room. He was pushed away when he tried to enter. He watched from the window as they fought with Kim trying to hold her still so they could tend to her wounds and examine her. His doctor came out and said "We need to Sedate her!"

"Wait," Tommy said going over to him."Please doctor let me try!"

Not seeing another way the doctor nodded and let him in. Tommy was happy his doctor was also his Uncle and knew how much he cared for Kim. Tommy went over to Kim and the doctor moved away from her.

"Hey Beautiful, hey, shhhhhh calm down. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you." He said softly. He walked over to her and stayed by her head and stroked her hair. "Shhhhhh I'm here Beautiful you're safe."

Kim's hysterical cries calmed as Tommy soothed her. Kim's doctor slowly walked back in ready to examine her.

"It's ok Beautiful. The doctor is only going to help you. I won't leave you and I won't let him hurt you." he whispered into her.

He continue to whisper comforting words in her ear and stroking her hair as the doctor tended to her wounds and examine her. When he was finished he wrote down everything he saw and looked at Tommy.

"Good job Tommy." he said.

Tommy smiled. When he felt Kim go limb he looked at her in a panic.

"Don't worry. She is worn out from all the fighting and crying. She is just resting now. You can stay with her if you'd like," the doctor said and left the room. Tommy stayed by Kim and stroked her hair.

After a few hours she started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Where…where am I?"

"At the hospital, you're safe now," Tommy said.

Kimberly turned her head and saw Tommy. Her eyes went wide.

"Tommy? Why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Why do you care?"

"I'll always care about you Kim."

"No you don't. After I left you started dating Kat and forgot about me!"

"What? Kimberly I didn't date Kat until after you broke up with me and that was a long time after."

"How can I trust you?"

"I would never hurt you Beautiful. I love you. I always have and I always will. I swear to you on my own life I never cheated on you. Please Beautiful trust me."

Kimberly looked around the room and then back at Tommy. "Where are my things?"

"I'm not sure. I think the doctor has them why?"

"I was holding a letter when they brought me in… I think and that letter explains why I'm scared to trust you.".

"Would you like me to go see if I can find that letter?"

She nodded. She was also testing him. If he came back she knew she could trust him. He got up and went in search of her doctor. He found him and asked for the letter, the doctor gave it to Tommy, and he went back into the room. Tommy went to hand it to Kim but she shook her head "Read it." Tommy read the letter from Kat and his eyes went wide. When he was done he looked at Kim "This isn't true Kim. None of what she said is true do you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Good because I would never hurt you. Do you know where you are?"

"Reef side California…"

"That's where I live. I could take you to my home if you would like. Until you get back on your feet?"

"I'd like that," she replied shyly. "When cam I go home?"

"Tomorrow," the doctor answered coming into the room. "All your test came back negative so you can go home tomorrow. But you must take it easy."

Kimberly nodded.

"Do you think you are ready to tell us what happen? Who did this to you?"

"No!"

"Alright I won't push. We had to file a police report. Your wounds and bruises weren't just 'I tripped and fell' they were 'someone has been beating me mercilessly'. So the police have been notified and are waiting for your statement."

"No, no I don't want to," Kimberly whimpered squirming uncomfortably in her bed.

"All right Beautiful calm down it's ok. No one is going to hurt you," Tommy soothed.

"Tommy don't make me tell please don't make me tell!"

"Shhhhhh Beautiful, you don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with," Tommy told her stroking her hair again.

"Nothing has to be done tonight for now just get some rest," with that said the doctor left the room.

"Tommy I can't tell. If I tell they are going to kill me."

"They? There was more than one person who did this?"

She nodded and held up both her hands.

"Ten? You were beaten by ten men?"

Kimberly nodded not looking him in the eyes.

"What else happen Beautiful? Come on you can trust me."

"I can't say. They will kill me."

"So don't say anything. Write it down" Tommy suggested grabbing a pen and paper from the dresser next to her bed.

Kimberly took it and started to write down everything that happen to her the past two years. When she was finished she broke out crying. Tommy took the paper and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhhhhh…" Tommy soothed.

He read over the paper:

_It started after I got Kat's letter. I was going to call and see if it was true or not when my supposed friend Dan came in and convinced me not to call and to write you a break up letter. I refused so he called nine of his friend in and they pinned me down and handcuffed me to the bed. It was all just talking and me begging at first then they injected me with something and I blacked out. The next thing I knew I woke up pinned down fully to a bed…even my neck was pinned down.. They had forced a dirty sock into my mouth and put tape over that. Then I was beaten with belts, hands, fists, feet, a chair leg, baseball bats anything you could think of. They told me the letter was true and that I couldn't trust you or the others any more. One day Dan…he…he raped me. After that I felt so dirty and I didn't think you want me anymore because I was used and then they reminded me of the letter and I started to believe it so…I sent you a break up letter I'm so sorry. Finally I was found and well you know the rest. _

Tommy felt sick to his stomach. His Kimberly had gone through something so tragic.

"Kim I…I don't even know what to say….I'm sorry I never should have trusted the letter."

"Don't blame yourself it will only make me feel worse" Kimberly sniffed.

"You don't blame yourself either deal?"

She nodded. "I just really want to go home."

"Tomorrow I'll take you home," Tommy told her. "Until then just try and get some rest," Tommy said stroking her hair again.

The soothing touch made Kim's eyes fall close and her body to relax. He started whispering soothing, comforting, words to her causing her to fall asleep fast. He smiled as he watched her sleep. After being sure she was sleeping soundly he too fell asleep. He was awoken a few hours later by a scream. He looked at Kim and she was screaming and thrashing violently in her sleep. Tommy shook her.

"Wake up Kim wake up. It's ok. You're safe."

Kimberly woke up screaming. Tommy pulled her into him hugging her tightly.

"Shhhhhhhh it's all right. You're safe. It was just a nightmare," Tommy said rubbing her back.

Kimberly cried into his chest clinging to him as tight as she could.

"It's all right Beautiful. Shhhhhhh just relax. I'm here."

Kim started calming down. "It was awful I back with them and I couldn't move," she whispered.

"It's ok. You're safe."

"Please don't let me go please!" She begged clinging tighter to him.

"I won't Beautiful. I won't."

Kimberly cuddled into him and fell back to sleep. Tommy climbed into the bed with her and laid down with Kim still in his arms. He fell asleep soon after that. The next morning Kimberly woke up and saw Tommy still sleeping. She smiled softly and reached her hand up and stroked some of his hair. The touch woke him up. Kimberly gasped and pulled her hand back.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"It's ok. I'm not mad. I liked it."

She slowly reached her hand back up and did it again. This time she felt the bed shaking. She looked and saw Tommy shaking his leg like a dog. She smiled and looked back at his face and his tongue was hanging out to the side. She burst into giggles. She couldn't help it. Tommy smiled and stopped she stopped too.

"That was funny." she giggled.

"Glad you think so. You feeling better this morning?"

She nodded.

Just then the doctor/Tommy's uncle walked in "How are you feeling?"

"I want to go home," Kimberly whimpered and buried her face into Tommy's side.

"She still doesn't trust fully." Tommy explained,

"My guess is whoever had her brainwashed her and now she doesn't know who she can trust. Be gentle with her and don't push too many people on her at once. In fact I think it would be best if this week she only saw you. Let her get comfortable with you, and then next week add one maybe two more, if she is comfortable. Whatever you do Tommy DO NOT push. It will only make it worse.".

"I won't."

"Ok. I'm going to get her forms that need to signed before she can leave," the doctor left the room.

"I can't go home," Kimberly whimpered.

"You're going to be coming to my home Beautiful. You will be safe there."

"No. I can't leave the hospital because I haven't told the police anything," Kimberly looked up to face him.

"You wrote it all down. That should be enough."

"I hope so."

Tommy pulled her closer to him and held her. The doctor came back in and gave them the paper.

"Uncle, do you think this will be enough as a statement for Kim," Tommy asked handing him the paper.

His Uncle looked at the paper and back at Tommy. "I'll give this to the cops and let you what they say." His Uncle left the room.

"Tommy I'm scared."

"It's all right Beautiful. The worst that will happen is you will have to give a spoken statement but if you do have to do that I'll be by your side the whole time."

A knock at the door made Kim jump. She whimpered and buried her face in Tommy's side.

"Who is it?"

"My name is John I'm working on Kim's case," the person behind the door said.

"Come in," Tommy called.

The officer walked in and Kimberly clung tighter to Tommy and whimpered again.

"I understand you are scared Ms. Hart but I can assure you I will not harm you in anyway. What you wrote down is good enough for a statement. However I need the names of the men who did this to you."

Whimpering Kimberly shook her head.

"Come on Beautiful do you want those guys to hurt someone else?"

"No, but they said if I told on them they would kill me. They already tried once. I saw my life literally flash before my eyes. It was scary. I don't want to die!"

"Ms. Hart I can assure you, you will be safe you have this young man to protect you if you wish I can have a guard protect you until these men are caught."

"No," Kimberly whimpered.

"Beautiful write it down…Can she do that?" Tommy asked John.

"Yes, we just need to know who these men are and what they look like. If you would feel more comfortable writing it down you can do that." John said.

"They'll get mad at me," Kimberly whimpered.

"No one will hurt you Beautiful. I promise just tell us the truth."

Taking a deep breath Kimberly said "There was ten of them. Dan Rogers, black hair, green eyes, Steve Simons, dirty blond hair, brown eyes, Jerry Johnson, brown hair, brown eyes, Alex Foss, blond hair, blue eyes, Jack Long spiky black hair, grey eyes, Josh Anderson, purple hair, and purple eyes…he painted his hair and um…..I-I can't remember any more. I'm sorry. Please don't hit me I'm sorry!"

"It's all right Ms. Hart you're doing very well. You gave us six out of ten men's name. That is very good. Is there anything you can tell us about the others. Anything at all. Tattoos, birthmarks, anything?"

"I don't know I'm trying to think but they all look so much alike. One of them had really long nails…like really, really long. One had tattoo of a lizard on his backside…" Kimberly shuddered as she remembered him showing it to her. "…One always had a shark tooth around his neck and the last one he…he always spoke…his voice it…" Kimberly couldn't say anymore.

"Come on Beautiful. You can do it. Did he have a high voice or an accent or something?"

Kimberly nodded as the word 'accent' left his mouth. "He had a British accent," Kimberly whispered.

"Thank you Ms. Hart. I know it wasn't easy. Mr. Oliver we will be in touch," John said and left the room.

Tommy hugged Kim. "Good job Beautiful. I'm very proud of you."

"Can we go home now please?"

"Of course baby come on."

He let her go and got off the bed. Together they left and went home.

**

* * *

A/N next chapter Jason learns about what happen but Kim can't trust him and Kim and Tommy spend the day together. **


	3. Parents

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Thank you to my Beta TwilightElena  
**

* * *

When they reached Tommy's house they went inside. They were surprised when Jason stood up from the couch.

"Tommy where were you I tried calling you fifty times. You didn't show up for your class and…." Jason stopped when he saw Kim. "Kimberly? Oh my gosh Kim!" Jason went to hug her but stopped when she whimpered and hid behind Tommy. "No!"

Jason stood in shock. Jason had known Kim since she was a baby and thought of her as his baby sister and now she was scared of him.

"Look man I know you have questions. Let me get her settled upstairs first and then I'll explain everything. I promise." Tommy said softly

Tommy pulled Kim in front of him and lifted her up. He carried her upstairs and into a spare room. He set her down on the bed.

"Just rest ok. I'll be down stairs if you need anything."

"I need you." she whimpered.

"I'll be back up in a little bit. I just have to talk to Jason and then I'll come back up to you I promise."

She nodded and laid down closing her eyes. Tommy smiled and put a gentle kiss to her forehead. Then he closed her door slightly so he could still hear her and went down stairs.

Tommy explained everything to Jason that he knew.

"WHAT!" Jason yelled

"Shhhhhhhhh," Tommy whispered. "It will only make Kim more scared of you. I'm just as mad as you are but I can't act out on it or it will scare Kim. The doctors say we should get her used to one person at a time. I'm going to spend this week alone with her and then next week we can get her used to you. But we have to give her time. Every day for the past two years Kim has been beaten brutally, I mean they used things like the leg of a chair, baseball bats anything you could think of as a weapon they used against her. Not to mention the fact that she was raped. I know you're mad. I'm mad too, but we need to stay calm for Kim's sake. And no one can know she is here. None of the rangers can know until next week. Just give her this week to get used to being normal again. She needs time and space to heal."

"I agree. I just hate that she is so scared of me."

"I know and it's Kat's fault. If she hadn't written that letter those goons wouldn't have brainwashed her into believing it."

"What are we going to do about Kat?"

"Nothing. Nothing this week anyway. Jason no one can know anything I told you or that Kim has been found. Promise me you won't tell?"

"I have to tell one person. Only because this person cries herself to sleep every single night and has cried herself to sleep every night for the past two years because she is so worried."

"Ok tell Trini. Make sure she understands to stay quiet about everything."

He knew Trini loved Kim like a sister and it killed her not knowing where she was. He also knew how much Jason loved and cared for her.

"Thank you Tommy. I promise she nor I will tell."

"I trust you. Trust me when I say I will take care of Kim."

"I do Bro. I do."

Tommy walked Jason to the door as he left. He locked it behind him and went upstairs to Kim. She was laying on the bed her eyes open but just resting comfortably.

"Hey Beautiful," he greeted.

"Hi," she answered. She reached her arms out to him like a child.

He went over and laid on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. They just laid there in each other's arms not saying anything just resting enjoying being back together again. Before either of them knew it they were both sound asleep. Both happy to be home in a comfortable bed.

The next morning Kimberly stirred and opened her eyes. Tommy snored softly telling her he was still sleeping. She smiled at him and went to move only to find she couldn't. She panicked at first but when noticed it was only Tommy's arms holding her back she relaxed. She hated having to wake him but she had a funny feeling below that she couldn't ignore.

"Tommy," she whispered. "Tommy."

MMmmm," he groaned.

"Tommy!" she said louder.

This time he awoke with a start.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I can't move though and I need to go to the bathroom."

He let her go and she got up. When she returned from the bathroom he was sound asleep again. She shook her head and giggled. He never was morning person.

"Spying on me" Tommy asked his eyes closed.

Kimberly jumped. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was but then someone woke me up." he teased.

Kimberly looked down at the floor. The smiled vanished from her face. "I'm sorry."

"Kim I'm just teasing you. It's all right. I'm glad you woke up me instead wetting the bed." he chuckled.

"I had no right to wake you. I should have just waited and let you sleep. I'm sorry. You can punish me if you want."

"Kimberly I am not going to punish you. You didn't do anything wrong," Tommy said now in a serious tone.

"I woke you up. I shouldn't have done that," she whispered.

"Kimberly look at me."

She started at her feet just waiting for him to hit her. Tommy got up from the bed and went over to her. He raised his hand no higher than his face and gently took her chin and lifted her face to look at him.

"Hey," he said softly. "I was only teasing you. I am not mad at you for waking me up and I am not going to punish you in any way. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry if I upset. I was just fooling around."

"I didn't want to wake you up but I had to use the bathroom."

Tommy pulled her against him and she buried her face into his chest. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing things in her ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Shhhhhh Beautiful. There is nothing to be sorry for," Tommy whispered.

After a few moments Kimberly calmed down. She pulled away and looked at Tommy.

"What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know. What would you like to do?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"We can just hang around the house. If being out in public makes you uncomfortable," Tommy offered.

"I'm such a baby. I can't even leave the house without being scared." Kimberly groaned.

"Beautiful you were raped and beaten by ten men twice your size. It's only normal you would be nervous about being out in public."

"How do you know what they looked like?"

"The way you described them to the cop."

"Oh, yeah they were a lot bigger than me. It wasn't fair. I was outnumbered. I tried to fight back but I just couldn't. There were ten of them and one of me. They jumped me and pinned me down. They were going to rape me right there and then but I told them I would scream so instead they just knocked me out and took me away. I woke up I couldn't move any part of my body. All I could move was my fingers, toes, and eyes. Every other part of me was pinned down. Even my neck."

Tommy let her vent knowing she needed to let it out.

"I was so scared. They hit me and beat me every day and then Dan raped me every day. They only fed me if I did what they asked and behaved. They'd beat me whenever I tried to defend you guys or tell them you did care. I just…it was horrible Tommy."

Tommy pulled her back into him. "You're safe now Beautiful. You're home where you belong and no one is going to take you away from me," he rubbed her back.

She nodded against his chest and relaxed under his touch.

"You feel better?"

"Yeah. I don't know how but you always know how to make me feel better."

"That is my secret."

She giggled softly then groaned as her bones started to ache.

"You ok?"

"My bones are so sore."

"I'm not surprised. I'm sure all the struggling you did under their binds was killer on you. Plus I know you and I know if it wasn't for those bonds you would have kicked some serious butt."

Another giggled escaped Kim's lips. "Well these ten men make Zedd look like an Angel and that is saying something. I would have rather been his queen for two years than be put through that."

"Kim I wish there was something I could have done. I would have done anything if it meant getting you home safely. I even told Jason I would give up my ranger powers if you just came up safe and sound"

"It's not your fault. Plus after the letter I'm sure you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I knew something was wrong the second I read the letter. I went and told Zordon and he showed me the news cast of you missing on the viewing globe and I did everything I could to find you."

"I didn't want to hurt you. I tried not to. I tried to let you down as easy as possible."

" I was hurt then I noticed something that no one else did."

"What?"

"A wet spot, by the period after the sentence 'I met someone else' I knew that wet spot was a tear drop and that's what hurt the most. That something was so wrong that you had to write me and letter lying to me and I had no way to help. That's what killed me, not the letter."

"I hated writing that I hated having to hurt you but I didn't think you would love me anything because I was dirty and used. I thought you'd be disgusted by me and mad that I didn't defend myself better. I thought you'd be better off without me….I'm sorry. I know that sounds like a terrible thing to say."

"I never believed that letter for a second."

"Then why did you date Kat?"

"That was a while after the letter and we thought…the police assumed you were…Kim please don't make me say the words."

"You thought I was dead?"

"Yeah, the police stopped searching because they figured if they couldn't find you, you were dead somewhere. I didn't want to believe but I just…I was so upset and Kat was just there. That's why I broke it off with her. I realized I was using her to get over my grief of losing you."

"So you don't love her."

"Not the way I love you and I never, NEVER called her Beautiful. That is your nickname and yours alone."

"What…What about…about Jason?"

"He never called Kat baby sis. Zordon never said she was a better ranger than you, and we never replaced you. We were always thinking about you and talking about you. Please don't believe that letter. Everyone word in it is a lie. None of what Kat said is true about anyone."

Kimberly just nodded softly rubbing her sore shoulders.

"I have a hot tub if you want. Maybe that will help."

"Where and when did you get a hot tub?"

"My parents got it for me one year on my birthday…" Tommy trialed off as a thought hit him. "Parents? Oh my gosh parents! Kimberly your parents must be worried sick about you. I didn't even think about calling them!"

That was all it took for Kimberly burst into tears and fall to her knee crying hysterically. Tommy looked at her in shock before kneeling next to her.

"Beautiful I didn't mean to upset. I'm sorry. I thought you would want to see your parents again," he said gently.

"I'd give anything to see them again Tommy. Anything!"

"Ok so let's give them a call. I'm sure they'd love to hear from you."

"They can't answer…" Kimberly said softly.

"What? Why?" Tommy knew something was going on and it wasn't good. "What happen Beautiful Huh what's wrong," he asked pulling her into his arms and rocking her side and side gently and kissing her hair.

"They found me. My mom and dad found me and were going to save me but Dan he…he stopped them before they could get a change. I was forced to watch everything. Tommy there was so much blood and they were so white. Tommy they're dead. Dan shot them right in front of me…" Kimberly cried and burst into more tears.

"Oh Kimberly. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you I'm sorry. I….Kim I don't even know what to say right now."

He just held her tighter and let her cry into his chest. She finally calmed down and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I know you were just being thoughtful."

"Beautiful don't be sorry. You just went through a terrible trauma. It's ok for you to cry. Would you feel better if we had a funeral or something for your parents?"

"I would but I don't know where their bo-bodies are. They buried my parents somewhere."

"I'm so sorry Beautiful. Would you feel comfortable looking and digging them up? I have friend who is a Paleontologists I'm sure they can help us if you want?"

"I'd like that. My parents deserve it. They asked to be buried next to each other and in Angel Grove."

"Ok I'll make some calls and see what we can do," Tommy said giving her a small smile.

"Thanks Tommy."

"Come on let's get you a swim suit and go into the hot tub."

Kimberly followed Tommy upstairs. He went into a guest room and opened the draws of the dresser and pulled out a yellow swim suit.

"Trini's or Aisha?"

"Trini's. She and Jason come over someone times and go in it," Tommy explained. "I don't have much pink stuff. Maybe we can go shopping one day and get some stuff."

Kimberly shrugged. She felt uncomfortable being in public.

"For now you will have to where yellow."

"What color are you wearing these days?"

He laughed. "I should be in red but I like white the best. Who knows though one day I'll be in black."

Kimberly giggled. Tommy handed her the swim suit and she went into the bathroom. As she stripped down she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She was covered head to toe in bruises, whip marks, and scars. Some that will never heal. She sighed and put on the bathing suit. Tommy couldn't see her like this. He would kick her out on the streets. She whimpered at the though and sunk to her knees. She had to admit it, she was ugly. Bursting into tears she buried her face into her hands.

Tommy had gotten changed and was waiting for Kim. She was taking a long time and Tommy got worried so he went over to the bathroom door and heard crying.

"Beautiful are you ok in there," he asked knocking at the door.

"Go away!"

"Talk to me Beautiful what's the matter?"

"I'm ugly!"

"Beautiful you aren't ugly. Can I come in?"

"Don't kick me out!"

Tommy walked in and his heart broke at the sight of her. He rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Kimberly you aren't ugly. You are just nervous about showing off your body because of your wounds. Don't worry. It's just you and me. No one else will notice. If you really feel uncomfortable you can wear one of my t-shirts."

She nodded. He helped her stand up and led her into his room. He grabbed a green t-shirt and handed it to her. He knew white would only show through when she got wet, so he gave her a green one.

"I didn't think you still owned green."

"I kept it for memories."

She put the shirt over her head and let it fall loosely over her body.

"Feel better?"

She nodded and they made their way outside. Tommy turned it on and the jets shot out and it filled with bubbles. Tommy climbed in and then helped Kim in and sat her on his lap. He felt all her muscles relax under the heat. She let out a moan of pleasure. He smiled. She leaned back and let the jets hit he sore shoulders. After a few minutes they got out and dried off. Tommy gave her some of Trini's clothes to wear for the week until they went shopping. After changing they sat on the couch and just spent the day watching movies.

**

* * *

A/N next chapter Tommy gains Kimberly's full trust and there is a get together at the youth center. What will happen when the others find out about Kim? Thanks again to my beta TwilightElena  
**


	4. Reunion Part 1

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!  
**

* * *

A couple days passed and Tommy started to run out of food. Kim still wasn't comfortable being out in public yet and he wasn't comfortable leaving her home alone so he couldn't go to the store. A smile appeared on his lips one afternoon as a thought hit him. Kimberly had been making a lot of progress lately and he was really proud of her so he decided to give her a surprise. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Tommy. Listen I'm running out of food and I can't leave Kim alone and she doesn't want to go out so I was wondering you can do me favor?"

"Say no more Bro I'm on."

"Thanks Jase. You know what to get?"

"Of course. I'll be over with it soon. But on a more serious note how is Kim?"

"Better. She has made progress. She is giggle and smiling more and she opened up about the attack a few days ago and talked about it, which was good. I did find out some bad news. Kim's parents found her and were going to save her but were killed right in front of her. So not only was she beaten and raped she was forced to watch as her parented were killed. She is making little progress but it is better than nothing. She is still closed off and she doesn't trust me 100% yet but I'm not giving up."

"Man poor Kim. Does she want to do anything special for her parent?"

"Well I have some men looking for them. They were buried somewhere and Kim wants to find them so we can have a funeral and bury them the way they would have wanted."

"Sounds like a good idea. Keep me updated on her. Trini was so happy when I told her Kim was home safe. She hasn't told anyone and neither have I."

"Thanks. I got to go. I'll see you soon."

"Ok Bro bye."

Tommy hung up and went into the living room where Kim was sleeping on the couch. She had woken up countless times during the night screaming from haunting nightmares. He smiled as she slept peacefully. He just watched her sleep until there was a knock at the door. He was glad whoever it was didn't ring the doorbell or it would have woken Kim up. He opened the door to see Trini with a bag of food.

"I know you wanted Jason but I really needed to see Kim. I'm going crazy." she pleaded.

"Ok but stay quiet she is sleeping," Tommy sighed and let her in.

Trini walked in and Tommy closed the door. Together they made their way over to Kim who was still sleeping.

"She looks so peaceful." Trini whispered.

"She is. Let's just hope it stays that way. She had gotten very few hours of sleep because of the nightmares so when she does get sleep I try not to wake her unless I have to." Tommy whispered back.

"I'll go now. I just wanted to see her. Thanks," Trini smiled softly at the sleeping Kim and headed to the door. Tommy followed and let her out.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Ernie is having a reunion next week if you and Kim want to come," Trini said before she left.

"We'll see how Kim is feeling. She might not be ready to handle that many people yet but I'll let you know. Thanks for coming" Tommy said.

Trini smiled and left. Tommy went back over the Kim who was no longer sleeping.

"Hey Beautiful have a good nap?"

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"I got a surprise in the kitchen for you."

Kimberly got up and followed Tommy in the kitchen. She smiled as she saw food from her favorite place, "The Youth Center."

"I had Trini bring it over for us."

"Trini was here?"

"Yeah but just to drop off the food. It's ok."

Kimberly nodded. Together they ate their lunch and talked. When they finished Tommy said "Trini said Ernie is having a reunion next week would you like to go?"

"I don't know. That's a lot of people."

"Yeah but you won't be alone. I'll be there and the other rangers will be there. Plus it's not like you've never been there before. It's at the youth center."

"That's a lot of people…"

"We don't have to go if you aren't comfortable," Tommy told her. "You don't have to decide anything right now. A lot can happen between now and Monday. Don't worry about it ok?"

"Thanks Tommy. Any news on my parents?"

"No, nothing. Look if it's ok I'd like to ask you something uncomfortable?"

"O…k…"

"I know you were held captive at a warehouse but where was the warehouse? Do you know? The people I have looking for think they may be around there. If you're not comfortable answering that it's ok I understand."

"I want to help find my parents but I don't know. I just don't know I have no idea where I was."

"Beautiful it's ok. Don't be upset. We will find them I promise," Tommy said going over and hugging her.

"I couldn't help them before. I have to do something for them now. I feel so useless Tommy. I feel so useless and powerless and I hate it!"

Tommy hugged Kim close as she cried into his chest. He kissed her head and whispered soothing things into her ear. He knew it would take time for her parents to be found but he would make sure they were and given what they deserve. Tommy felt like an idiot for asking Kim that question because after that Kim seemed to close herself off again. He was worried she would go back into her shell. That all changed one morning when Kim was in the shower while Tommy was down stairs making breakfast with the extra food Trini brought when he heard a loud bang from upstairs and a loud scream. He rushed upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kim? Beautiful it's me Tommy are you ok?"

"Ow!"

"Can I come in?"

"Please!"

Tommy opened the door and sat Kim flat on her back her neck bent up against the tub. It was obvious she had slipped and fell. He was so worried about her that he didn't even notice she was naked. He rushed to her and slipped his hand under her head and tried to lift her back up. She whimpered as pain shot through her neck. Once she was sitting up Tommy wrapped a towel around her and lifted her bridal style into the bedroom and set her down on the bed.

"Are you all right?"

"I slipped."

"Where does it hurt?"

"My neck".

Tommy moved some of her hair and looked at her neck. "It's not broken. Just a bad bruise."

"It hurts."

"I can give it a special Tommy kiss."

"Yeah."

Tommy placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Better?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Good. Are you ok now?"

Kimberly nodded again.

"Will you be ok getting dressed?"

Kimberly once again replied with a nod. Tommy gave her a kiss on her forehead and left the room. Kimberly got dressed and sighed. She had gotten so quiet because she had just realized how wrong she had been. She was totally naked and all Tommy thought about was helping her. He didn't even look at her body. She could trust him. This was Tommy Oliver. Back as teens the thought of asking her out on a date scared him to death. He always protected her from bullies and Zedd and his putties. How could she have ever thought he would hurt her? She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She had been wearing yellow all the time that week and she was really getting tired of it. Maybe it was time she left the house. As long as Tommy was with her no one would hurt her. With that though she got up and left the room. She went downstairs into the kitchen where Tommy was cooking. She hugged him from behind and buried her face in his back. He turned around and hugged her back.

"Hey Beautiful," he greeted kissing his head.

"I trust you," she whispered.

Tommy felt his heart jump. He hugged her tighter and said "I'm so proud of you Beautiful. I'm glad you can trust me."

"Tommy?"

"Yes Beautiful?"

"I hate wearing yellow."

Tommy burst into laughter causing giggles to escape Kim's lips.

"I hate seeing you in yellow. I'll take you shopping only if you're comfortable."

"As long as you are with me I'll be comfortable."

"Great. Let's eat and then we can go pink crazy and shop till we drop."

Kimberly giggled and nodded. They ate and then left and went shopping. Kimberly did well considering it was it first time out of the house in almost four days. She clung to Tommy's side most of the time but Tommy didn't mind. Kim was happy to finally have her pink clothes back. When they got home they both collapsed on the couch.

"Whew, I forgot what it was like shopping with you," Tommy laughed.

"I had no idea I was that bad. Oh my gosh my feet are killing me," Kimberly whined.

"I can give you a foot rub."

"Oh no. Not you. The last time you gave me a foot rub you ended up tickling me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Back when we were teens and we would finish a crazy battle and my feet would get sore you would offer to "rub me feet" and the second me feet touched your lap you pinned them down and tickle me till I fell off the couch.".

"Me? Couldn't have been me."

Tommy laughed and Kimberly giggled. She missed fooling around with Tommy.

"Tommy I want to go to the reunion," Kimberly said suddenly serious.

"Ok then we will. If you feel uncomfortable you just tell me and I'll take you home ok. In fact let's make a secret code when you are ready to leave say 'Tommy I want to go to the café.'"

"The café?"

"It's code for **C**rane **A**nd **F**alcon **E**mergency."

"Interesting. I like it. Ok I think I'm ready," Kimberly smiled confidently.

* * *

The next few days went by and before Kim knew it she was standing in front of the youth center. The smile had vanished from her face and she became very nervous.

"Tommy I want to go to the café," Kimberly whimpered.

Tommy smiled a little bit. "We haven't even gone inside yet."

"I don't know if I can."

"Just stink by me you'll be fine."

Kimberly took Tommy's hand and they went inside. Of course the first person they saw was Kat.

"Hey Handsome," she greeted.

She went right over to Tommy and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Tommy pulled back and felt Kim pulling away from him. He pulled her into his side and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his side.

"Kat I told you a million times. I don't love you. I'm sorry but I love Kim and I always will." "Kim doesn't love you. She broke up with you remember?"

"No Kat she didn't. She was kidnapped and forced to write that letter," Tommy growled. "Plus she isn't the only one who wrote a letter that was a lie."

Kat gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

Kimberly's whimper calmed him down. She had finally gained his trust. The last thing he wanted to do was loose it and scare her. Tommy walked away from Kat and went to find the others. He ran into Jason before he reached the main room.

"I told the others about Kim. I knew the second they saw her they would scream and run over to her and I told them so they knew not to," Jason told Tommy.

"Thanks man."

Jason looked at Kim who was pressed as far as she could into Tommy's side. Her face buried so deep all that could be seen was her hair.

"She ok?"

"We ran into Kat…"

"Say no more. That sentence alone says it all."

Jason and Tommy headed into the main room. Kimberly gripped Tommy tighter as it got louder which meant more people. Tommy hugged her tighter to him.

"It's all right Beautiful."

Tommy stopped in front of the others. They all saw Kim but none of them said anything.

"Look up Beautiful. It's ok."

Kimberly looked up and saw the others. She whimpered and hid herself back in Tommy's side, slightly behind him.

"Jason told us she was scared of people because she was raped but why is she scared of us," Aisha asked?

"Ask Kat!" Jason growled.

"Easy Jason," Tommy said.

Jason was the next person he wanted Kim to get close to but if he lost it and snapped Kim would never trust him again.

"What does Kat have to do with this," Adam asked?

"Look. This is not the time or place for me to explain. After the reunion come back and meet at my house I'll explain everything then but not now." Tommy sighed.

Kat entered the room and looked at Tommy then Jason. "Hey big bro," she greeted.

Kimberly whimpered and pulled back hiding herself fully behind Tommy.

"I'm not your big brother Kat. The only one allowed to call me that is Kimberly. I thought I made that clear," Jason said staying calm.

"Kimberly? Last time I brought up Kimberly you asked me Kimberly who," Kat said hiding the smirk.

Kimberly whimpered clinging tighter to Tommy.

"Kat just shut up for once. You've hurt Kim enough just leave her alone," Trini said.

"Kimberly who?"

"Tommy café," Kimberly whimpered.

"Good going Kat. It took me almost a week to get Kim comfortable enough to leave home now you've ruined it so thank you Kat." Tommy growled.

Tommy turned to face Kim.

"I'm sorry Beautiful. Come on let's go home."

"NO! Don't leave because Kat is being a jerk," Trini begged.

"Kim is uncomfortable enough being around this many people. I promised her if she was uncomfortable I'd take her home you are more than welcome to come but I'm taking her home."

Tommy lifted Kim and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck burring her face into his shoulder. Tommy walked outside. He heard foot prints pounding behind him. He reached his car and set Kim down in the passenger seat and closing her door. He turned to around to see Jason and Trini.

"If you think I'm going to let you walk out with my sister again you really don't know me at all," Jason said.

"There was no doubt in my mind that you would follow. You two are more than welcome to come back with us, just be warned Kimberly will most likely be shut down even more than before. She may not even speak."

"I just want to talk to her. She doesn't have to respond. Trini and I just want her to know that we care about her and that Kat lied."

"All right. I'll meet you at the house."

He got into the car and drove off with Jason following behind him.

**

* * *

A/N this is only part 1 the confrontation is in the next chapter. Any idea on how it will go?**


	5. Reunion Part 2

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

He got into the car and drove off with Jason following behind him.

They reached the house and everyone got out of the car. Tommy led everyone inside and closed the door behind them. Jason and Trini went to sit on the couch and Kim stayed by Tommy's side.

"You can go sit down Beautiful I'm going to get some snacks and drinks."

He was hoping she would go trust Jason but he wasn't having much luck.

"I'll help…" she said.

"Ok Beautiful."

He didn't want her to feel forced into trusting another man so he agreed. They went into the kitchen and got two trays. One with a bowl of chips and pretzels and the other had four cups of soda. Tommy gave her the one with the drinks and he took the one with the food and they walked into the living room. She went to set the tray down on the coffee table but put it too close to the edge and it fell causing all the soda spill on the floor and the glass to shatter all over cutting Kim in the process. Kimberly whimpered. Tommy was going to kill her. She backed away from the mess in fear. Tommy set his tray down calmly and went over to Kim. She continued to back away until she hit the wall. She flinched as Tommy got closer. He wrapped his arms around and she whimpered. It took a second before she realized he wasn't hurting her. She cried into his chest clinging to him.

"I'm sorry. It slipped!"

"It's ok. It's ok. Are you hurt?"

"I'm sorry I broke your glasses."

"I don't care about the glass I care about you."

"Kimberly your hand in bleeding," Jason said.

Tommy pulled away and saw it was true.

"Go take care of her hand Trini and I will clean this up," Jason said.

Tommy carried Kim bridal style into the bathroom and set her on the counter. He washed the cut with soap and water and grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink. He opened it and pulled peroxide out. Kimberly whimpered. Tommy sighed.

"I'll be as gentle as I can Beautiful. I promise."

She whimpered again nodded her head. She knew it had to be done. Tommy the cotton ball and gently dabbed it on her hand. Kimberly burst into tears at the pain. Normally she wouldn't have cried but she was so fragile and valuable even the smallest thing would set her off. When Tommy was finished he blew cool air onto her hand hoping to lessen the pain. As the pain stopped Kimberly stopped crying. Tommy wrapped her hand in a bandage before cleaning everything up and putting the first aid kit away. Then he looked at Kim.

"Feel any better?"

"You're forgetting something."

Tommy thought about it for a second and then he clicked. He took her hand and kissed her wound.

"Better?"

She nodded and hugged him. He lifted her legs and carried her back into the living room. He set her down in the couch.

"You stay right here. I'm going to get new drinks."

"No, stay!"

"I'll be right in the kitchen Jason and Trini won't hurt you."

Kimberly nodded slightly. Tommy kissed her forehead and went into the kitchen. No one said anything. No one was sure what to say. Trini was thinking of something to say when finally it clicked. If there was one thing Kimberly couldn't resist talking about it was fashion. Fashion was the perfect topic it wouldn't upset Kim at all. It might make Jason whine but that was part of them fun.

"Kim I have to ask does this shirt match well with these pants" she asked pointing to her yellow t-shirt and striped pants with two different shades of yellow in them.

A small smile appeared on Kim's face. "Of course and the hair style you picked matched perfectly."

"Thanks. Hey did you see those new shoes in Target the other day?"

"The one with the flower at the toe?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes. Oh my gosh they were awesome!"

Jason smiled. He had no idea what they were talking about be he was glad Kim was so happy again and opening up to them a little more. Trini moved and sat next to Kim. As they squealed and talked about fashion Jason left and went to the kitchen. Tommy was standing watching from side.

"Trini is really good with her."

"I wish you could have seen them as kids. They were like two peas in a pod. They never went anywhere without the other. They were attached at the hip since they were two."

"I'm glad she is trusting someone other than me. I mean I love her and I'm glad she trusts me but I don't want to not trust you guys just because Kat lied."

"I know Bro and in time she will trust me too. In time she will trust everyone again."

Tommy smiled. As he watched Kim laugh and have a good time. It was the first time he saw or even heard her laugh since she came back. A loud noise was heard outside making Kimberly freeze. It was then she realized how long Tommy had been gone. Tommy took that moment and came back over.

"It's all right Beautiful. Just an animal or something"

"They're still out there. They could still come back to get me. They said if I told the police they'd come back and kill me."

"Beautiful no one is going to kill you. The cops will find all ten of them and they will all go to jail."

Jason sat next to Tommy. "No one hurts my baby sister and gets away with it!"

Sighing Kimberly nodded and relaxed into Tommy's arms. The decided to just watch some tv while they waited for the others to show up. During the show Jason felt something touch his leg and looked down and saw Kim's bare feet laying across Tommy's lap. Without lifting his hand very high Jason lightly tickled Kim's foot. Giggles escaped Kim's mouth.

"What Kim? What's so funny?"

Tommy looked at Kim then at Jason and laughed when he realized what was going on. He then tickled Kim on the sides. Kimberly started squirming and giggling.

"Ticklish Kim," Tommy teased.

"Stop!" she giggled.

Trini laughed as she watched the three. Kimberly was squirming and went to fight their hands away when she spilled the drink she was holding all over Tommy. They stopped tickling and froze. No one knew how Kim would react to what she just did. When Kimberly snickered Jason burst into laughter along with Trini causing Kim to laugh too. Tommy laughed, he was glad Kim didn't get upset. When the laughter calmed down Kimberly said "I'm sorry Tommy."

"It's ok. I shouldn't have tickled you," Tommy answered.

He stood up and set Kim down and went upstairs to change. "It's all your fault Jason," Kimberly said.

"My fault?" Jason asked.

"Yes. You started it!"

"No you started it!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"I don't care who started it I'm going to end it!" Trini teased.

The three of them burst into laughter. When the doorbell rang they stopped laughed.

Jason looked through the peek hole and saw it was the others.

"It's time."

"No," Kimberly whimpered and went upstairs.

Tommy had just put his shirt on and went to open his door when Kim threw her arms around neck and buried her face into his chest clinging tightly to him.

"What's wrong Beautiful?"

Kimberly whimpered in response. Then he heard Adam's voice downstairs and understood.

"Beautiful it's ok. You can stay just like that and I'll do all the talking."

He lifted Kim and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He went downstairs and everyone started at him. Kimberly felt the eyes on her and whimpered.

Tommy sat down next to Jason and kept Kimberly close.

"Ok so what did I do to make you hate me," Kat asked?

Tommy looked at Jason "Hey Jase in the kitchen in the letter can you get it?"

Jason nodded and got up and went into the kitchen. He came back with the letter and handed it to Aisha.

"After you read this let the other's read it."

Aisha nodded and read over the letter her eyes going wide. He handed it to Adam who reacted the same. Everyone had gotten the letter until finally it reached Kat. Her eyes went the widest knowing she was busted.

"Well Kat care to explain yourself?" Jason asked.

"I was forced to!" Kat blurted out.

"By who?"

"Lord Zedd!"

"Ok well that would work. Only Kim got the letter long after Zedd was destroyed," Tommy said.

"Oh I didn't mean Lord Zedd I mean Gasket," Kat said quickly.

"We didn't have Casket as an enemy until long after Kim sent her letter."

"Oh un…..Mondo he told me to do it."

"Why? What good would it do him getting Kim out of the picture?"

"To hurt Tommy, If Kim had a reason to write the letter she would and it would break Tommy's heart causing him to do bad in battles."

"So you wrote that letter just to hurt me?"

"No, I did it for all of us. Mondo said if I didn't write it he would destroy all of us!"

"That's what they all say Kat. Their goal in life is to destroy us. You wrote that letter because you wanted to hurt me!".

"No I wanted Kim out of the picture. I wanted you Tommy. I wanted you to call me Beautiful, and kiss me, and tickle my feet, and be in love with me!"

"Do you know it's because of this letter that she no longer trusts anyone other than me?"

"She could have called."

"She tried to but she didn't have the change because she was KIDNAPPED!" Jason yelled.

Kimberly whimpered "Tommy."

"Easy Jason, just calm down," Tommy said to Jason, as he rubbed Kim's back.

"Ok well I told my secret now Kim has to tell hers. Come on Kim tell us. Where were you for two years? Were you and your boyfriend having lots of sex," Kat asked

Kimberly continued whimpering and started squirming on Tommy's lap.

"Shhhh Beautiful. Shhhhh just relax."

"She was kidnapped Kat. She was kidnapped and pinned down to the point she couldn't even more her neck. The everyday for two years she was beaten brutally and then one of the men had the nerve to rape her," Tommy said. "The doctor said her wounds were not just normal I tripped and fell wounds they were I was beaten mercilessly wounds."

"That's what she told? I bet she is lying. I bet she slept around in Florida got dumped and came crawling back to you," Kat laughed.

"SHE IS NOT LYING!" Tommy yelled but regretted it when Kimberly started whimpering more and squirming more on his lap.

"I'm sorry Beautiful. I'm sorry. Shhhhhh it's ok I'm sorry," he whispered soothingly rubbing her back.

"How do you know what the doctor said," Aisha asked?

"Because I was there when she was brought into the hospital…" Tommy said trying to keep his voice from cracking. He was truly terrified when he heard the doctor. "Do you guys know what it was like having to watch Kim struggle with the doctor's because she was so scared of them? Do you know what it was like being kept away from her when all you want to do is help her? How do I know she is telling the truth? Because I was there!"

"Tommy we had no idea…" Kat said.

"Well you should have thought about that before you sent the letter," Jason growled.

"I had no control over her getting kidnapped. It's not my fault she didn't defend herself better. It's not my fault she is weak."

Kimberly stood up and turned to face Kat she couldn't hold her anger back anymore.

"DEFEND MYSELF? THERE WERE TEN GUYS KAT, TEN! TEN BIG STRONG MEN! I WAS OUTNUMBERED! I WAS PINNED DOWN SO BAD THE ONLY PART OF MY BODY I COULD MOVE WAS MY EYES, FINGERS, AND TOES AND THAT DIDN'T GET ME VERY FAR! I WAS EVEN PINNED DOWN BY THE NECK. I HAD A DIRTY SWEATY SOCK SHOVED DOWN MY THROAT AND THEN TAPE PRESSED TO MY MOUTH TO KEEP ME FROM SCREAMING! THEN I WAS BEATEN WITH EVERY OBJECT YOU CAN THNK OF. Have you ever been beaten with a sledge hammer Kat? Well I have

"How did you write the letter if you were pinned down?"

"I told them I'd write the letter after one of them raped me. So they unpinned one arm and unpinned my waist, stomach, and neck so I could sit up. They put a lap desk on my lap with a paper and pen then held a gun to my head. One wrong move and I would have been dead. So I wrote the letter. Then they repined me and left me there all alone."

"So you were selfish in other words?"

"No I wasn't…I just wanted…I mean…" Kimberly stumbled on her words.

Tommy stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She turned and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she gasped.

"It's ok Beautiful just calm down," Tommy soothed rubbing her back.

Jason couldn't hold it in any longer Kat was upsetting his baby sister and he wasn't going to stand for it.

"KATHERANE HILLARD DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIM HAS BEEN THROUGH THESE PASSED FEW YEARS? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED SHE IS OF ALL OF US BECAUSE OF THAT LETTER? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BAD KIM FEELS ABOUT WRITING THAT LETTER TO TOMMY!"

"GOOD SHE SHOULD! I WAS THERE WHEN SHE WASN'T! I WAS THERE TO HEAL HIS BROKEN HEAT! I WAS THERE AS HIS SHOULDER TO CRY ON! I WAS THERE NOT YOU, NOT KIM, ME!" Kat yelled.

"All you did Kat was try and set me up with another women and when that didn't work you threw yourself on me," Tommy said gently not wanting to scare Kim. "Plus what none of you seem to understand is I never believed the letter. When it came I knew wherever Kim was she was in serious danger because she would never break up with someone through a letter."

"Tommy Kim isn't as good and sweet as you make her out to be. SHE ISN'T LITTLE MISS PERFECT!"

"NO ONE IS PERFECT KAT BUT KIM IS A NICE LADY!" Jason yelled back.

Jason and Kat started yelling back and forth causing Kim to whimper and squirm.

"Hold your ears Beautiful," Tommy said softly.

He waited until Kimberly let go of him and covered her ears with her hands.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Jason and Kat stopped.

"Let me get Kim out of here before you continue because you are only scaring her more by fighting like this," Tommy said in his normal voice.

He took Kim upstairs and into his room. He laid her down on the bed and she whimpered and sat up.

"Just lay down Beautiful. I'll come get you when all the fighting is over."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

Tommy kissed her head and went back downstairs. She could still hear the fighting going on but it wasn't as loud. Truth was she was tired. She laid down on the bed. Then she heard Tommy yell "KAT I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE AND I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! AND STAY AWAY FROM KIMBERLY!"

"Wow Tommy sounds tough…" a voice said.

It was the voice that haunted her sleep at night. She turned and saw Jerry Johnson standing there in the flesh.

**

* * *

A/N what will happen? Read the next chapter to find out. **


	6. Nine Down One to Go

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

**

* * *

Last time on Power Rangers:**

Then she heard Tommy yelled "KAT I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE AND I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! AND STAY AWAY FROM KIMBERLY"

"Wow Tommy sounds tough" a voice said.

It was the voice that haunted her sleep at night. She turned and saw Jerry Johnson standing there in the flesh.

**

* * *

NOW:**

Kimberly screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE," and ran downstairs. She clung to Tommy as tight as she could.

"Beautiful what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"'HE'S HERE HE'S HERE HE'S HERE HE'S HERE HE'S HERE," she screamed over and over again.

"Shhhhh Beautiful. It's ok you're safe. No one is going to hurt you," Tommy soothed as Jason ran upstairs.

"We got trouble!" Jason yelled.

"Ok guys I'm going to hide Kim. Trini Aisha you guys call the cops. Adam, Rocky, Zack, Billy, you go help Jason," Tommy said in his best leader voice.

Tommy took Kim into the kitchen and moved a rug that was laying on the middle of the floor. He bent down and pulled the door open and went inside. He set Kim down.

"Stay here. The door locks once it closes so no one can come in. I'll use our secret code to tell you it's safe. DO NOT open the door unless you hear the code," Tommy ordered.

Kimberly whimpered but nodded. Tommy went back up to his kitchen and closed the door putting the rug back. He then went to help Jason.

With Kimberly she looked around, she was in a place that was almost like the command center and a computer office. She looked at the pictures on Tommy's desk and smiled. She saw one of her and Jason. He was holding her protectively in his arms as she smiled sweetly. She giggled as she looked at the other person in the picture, Tommy. He was looking at her. Jason was protecting Kim from Tommy. Then she remembered how protective she used to be. Even when it came to Tommy. That's when it hit Kim. He was so over protective there was no way he wouldn't care about her. The letter had to be lying. So did Dan and his friends. She jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"Kimberly the café is safe," Tommy's voice said on the other end.

Kimberly went and opened the door. "Is he gone?"

"Yes. The police came and took him away."

Everyone walked in further and looked around.

"I'd say someone was homesick," Jason teased.

"Yeah this place looks like the command center," Adam agreed.

"If there is one thing I've learned about being a power ranger it's you never can be too sure it's over. You never know. We could all be back in business one day." Tommy told them.

"Yeah well you only need a few more colors before you were everyone Mr. Rainbow ranger," Jason teased.

Everyone laughed.

"Who knows maybe I'll be black next," Tommy laughed with them.

"That will never happen." Zack said.

Everyone laughed again. When the laughter calmed down everyone looked at Kim. To their surprise Kim went over and hugged Jason.

"I'm sorry. I never should have listened to Kat or Dan. You've always been my big brother and I'm so, so sorry I didn't trust you."

Jason hugged her back and smiled at the others. She was trusting another man which made them all happy.

"Nothing to be sorry for my baby sister," Jason said softly rubbing her back. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"What changed?" Aisha asked.

Kimberly explained what changed her mind.

"I remember that. I didn't think I'd ever be able to get close to you because of Jason." Tommy laughed.

"I thought I'd never get a boyfriend." Kimberly giggled.

"I wasn't that bad." Jason defended.

"You came with us on our first date…" Kimberly said.

"Ok, ok I admit I was over protective but it was my job. After Kim's dad left I promised him I would watch out for her."

"When he and my mom spilt up and my dad left Jason made it his job to protect me."

At the mention of her father she got quiet. She was mad at her parents for the first year after their divorce and now they were gone.

"Your parents must be so happy your ok. Have you spoken to them?" Aisha asked.

Kimberly looked at the floor. She just shook her head and suddenly felt very cold. She felt warm arms wrap themselves around her she knew who it was. She sighed and turned around in his arms.

"I can't tell them, it hurts too much."

"I'll tell them Beautiful it's ok."

"I didn't mean to upset you Kim. I'm sorry." Aisha said.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." Jason sighed.

"Kimberly's parents were murdered for trying to help save her life," Tommy told them.

"Kim I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that I just oh my gosh Kim I feel terrible. I'm so sorry." Aisha said.

"It's not your fault. I said the same thing to her and got the same reaction." Tommy said.

"Can we do anything?" Adam asked.

"They were buried somewhere and I have people looking for them. Once they are found Kim wants to have a funeral."

"Is there anything we can do to help find them?"

"No, all we can do for now is wait. On the bright side Kim just made some major progress I say we celebrate."

"We can look at more pictures. That way Kim will trust us." Rocky suggested.

Kimberly buried her face in Tommy's chest. She felt bad now because she didn't trust the others yet.

"Why don't you and Jason go upstairs I'll be up in just a minute," Tommy said softly to her.

She nodded and went into her brother's waiting arms. The two went upstairs and once they were gone Tommy said "Look it is going to take time before Kim trusts all of us 100%. The doctor said if we push too many people onto her at once she will shut down more. I know you all want her to trust you but you need to give her time. She was hurt by two people she thought she could trust and they betrayed her, on top of that she was raped. People have a hard enough time trusting after they were raped. Kimberly just needs time and if you give her that she will trust you guys again."

Everyone nodded and went upstairs they went into the kitchen where Jason was spinning Kimberly around making her giggle.

"Jason stop!" she laughed.

Jason set her back at the feet.

"So who wants to eat?" Tommy asked.

"You know I do." Rocky" answered.

"Who wants to go back out to Ernie's for some dinner?"

Everyone agreed but Tommy looked over at Kim to see her looking nervous.

"We can always just stay here."

Kimberly shook her head and looked from Jason to Tommy and said "As long as you two stay with me I'll be ok."

"I've already lost two years with you I am not losing anymore," Jason said pulling her into his arms.

"You know I'll be with you Beautiful."

Kimberly nodded and they all headed out. The other's arrived there before Tommy and Kim and went inside and sat down. Just as they started to wonder where Tommy and Kim were they heard a squeal and lots of giggles. The saw Tommy come in with Kim on his back. He stopped at the doorway and waited until Kim's laughs stopped. Once they did you could see on Kim's face she was waiting for something to happen. Tommy bounced her again and she was set off into another set of giggles. The others just smiled. Tommy made his way over to the table and brought Kim around to his front and sat on setting her onto his lap.

"Having fun?" Jason teased.

"Nope not at all." Tommy laughed.

"I forgot getting you two back together was asking for nothing but lovey dovey 24/7." Adam teased.

"We aren't lovey dovey." Kimberly defended turning red.

"That's why you're turning redder than Jason or Rocky" Aisha teased.

Kimberly buried her face in Tommy's chest.

"Stop!" she whined.

Tommy laughed. "Would you rather me be all depressed again?"

"No be as lovey dovey as you wish." Jason told him.

"No don't please!" Adam begged. .

Kimberly looked at her friends.

"Guys Tommy and I aren't even "together" yet. I am in no way ready for a boyfriend and Tommy knows that. He just loves making me laugh."

"It won't be long Kim. You and Tommy will be back together is no time at all." Aisha laughed.

"What about Kat?"

"She is gone, out of our lives forever." Adam explained.

"So I say we tell Kim everything she missed since she was gone." Trini offered.

Kimberly nodded. She had no idea what was going on in her friends lives and she wanted to change that…even if she didn't trust them fully.

"Ok well you already know Jason and Trini got together but you didn't know Rocky and I got together!" Aisha squealed.

"Wow Aisha that's great!".

"Yeah and Anglia and I are pretty tight now too." Zack exclaimed.

"It's about time!" Kimberly giggled.

"Yeah thankfully she has forgotten about our first date."

"I remember that." Tommy laughed.

Kimberly burst into hysterical laughter. "The song…Bulk and Skull…" she gasped between giggles.

Tommy and Zack burst into laughter with her.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Bulk and Skull decided to show up on our date and sing us a romantic song." Tommy laughed.

"It was entertaining I'll tell you that much." Zack laughed.

"Then they, and Angelia were turned to stone." Kimberly added.

"Wow some date." Aisha said.

"It wasn't a date until Rita crashed it." Tommy informed.

"So what happen after I left the team?" Kimberly asked?

"Well Rita turned Tommy into an eating machine…" Rocky said.

"Tommy, an eating machine?"

"Yep. It was pretty funny to watch." Adam laughed.

"Yeah for you. I'll tell you what I felt so sick when I finally went home. I never wanted to eat again. Plus you guys tortured me with that sundae." Tommy whined.

"It was for your own good Mr. Piggy." Aisha teased.

"Baby that's my nick name!" Rocky whined.

Everyone laughed.

"Take I don't want it. I prefer Handsome." Tommy smiled.

Kimberly giggled. "I haven't called you that in a long time."

"Yeah and I miss it."

"Well I'm sorry Handsome."

"It's ok Beautiful."

"Get a room you too." Jason teased.

"So Kim if you don't mind me asking….how was Florida? Before everything happen I mean. Any cute boys?" Aisha asked?

Kimberly shook her head. "I only had eyes for Tommy I wasn't even looking. I was so focused on training I didn't even have time."

"Sounds like you." Jason laughed.

"What was training like?" Adam asked.

"Training was awesome. I got to surround myself with people who loved gymnastic as much as I did maybe even a little more. Our Coach was awesome and he never pushed too much. If we were having trouble with a move he wouldn't push us until we got it right he'd tell us take a break get some water and come back and try again. It was so awesome. Dan and I worked on our moves so much. I helped him he helped me…" Kimberly trailed off and gave a sarcastic chuckle "Funny when he was helping me I believe it was because he cared not because he wanted to see me see in my work out clothes…"

"So who's hungry?" Jason asked changing the subject.

"Do you even have to ask?" Rocky asked back

Everyone laughed.

Jason went up to order everyone's food. Kimberly rested her head on Tommy's shoulder. He kissed her nose. He was happy to see her laughing and having a good time with the others. Kimberly heard a loud group of people enter the room and looked to see who it was. As eight men entered the room Kimberly went white as snow and every bone in her body tensed. She squirmed at Tommy's lap whimpering.

"What's wrong Beautiful?" Tommy asked.

She continued to whimper the eight men made their way to the counter. Tommy heard the noise they were making and thought it was just the amount of people.

"It's all right Beautiful you're safe," he said rubbing her back.

"No," she whimpered. "Tommy it's them. They found me."

Tommy turned to the counter and saw the eight men. They all looked like the men Kim described. He even over heard them asking for Kimberly Hart.

"Tommy!" Kimberly cried out in fear.

"It's all right shhhh. They aren't going to hurt you," he said rubbing her back.

Her cry was just the sound the men needed to hear. They all turned and look at the table.

"Tommy go get her out of here. We'll handle these goons." Adam said.

Tommy stood up but a hand was placed on his other shoulder.

"Not so fast Tommy…." one of the men said.

"No!" Kimberly cried.

Jason came back over.

"Back off now," he warned. "You touch one hair on my sister's head and I swear they won't ever find your body."

One of the men poked Kim on the head. She whimpered and shrunk down more on Tommy's lap.

Jason grabbed that man by the collar of his shirt.

"Excuse me. Is there a problem here," a male voice asked

Tommy smiled. He knew that voice anywhere and as much as he was a jerk at school he cared about Kimberly. Skull was standing there with his hands on his waist.

"No everything is fine…." one of the man said.

"Skull these men are upsetting Kimberly." Tommy said.

"These are also the eight of the ten men who held her captive for two years and beat and raped her." Jason informed.

"I heard about that case. Boys you're in serious trouble." Skull said.

Some of the other men Skull worked with came over and handcuffed them and took them away. Everyone sat back down as their food arrived.

"It's all right now Beautiful. You're safe. They're gone for good." Tommy soothed.

"No there is still one left!" she cried.

"He won't hurt you Beautiful."

"He is the most dangerous. He was the leader. He told the others what to do he…he…"

"Shhhh he isn't laying a hand on you. I promise," Tommy kissed her head and laid his on hers.

He slowly rocked her side to side calming her down.

"Tommy I want to go to the café." she whimpered quietly.

Tommy nodded and gave her head one last kiss before looking at the other.

"I'm going to take her home. I think that is where she feels the safest."

They all nodded in understanding. Tommy lifted Kim and left the Youth Center. Kim fell asleep on the ride home and stayed asleep until later that night when she had a nightmare. Like always though, Tommy was right by her side.

**

* * *

A/N next chapter Kimberly gets a surprise but is it a good one or bad one? Read the next chapter to find out. **


	7. Shopping Trip of Doom

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

About a week went by and little by little Kimberly started to trust the others again. There still was no news on her parents but that was all going to change.

One afternoon everyone was hanging out at the park having some lunch enjoying the nice weather. They were laughing and joking when Tommy's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

A big smile spread a cross his lips as he heard what the person on the other end said.

"Really? Oh my gosh that's awesome!"

Everyone looked at him wondering what was going on.

"Yeah I'll do that and get back to you with the details. Thanks so much bye!"

Tommy hung up and lifted Kim from his lap and stood up spinning her around. Squeals of giggles escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck holding on.

"Whoa, Tommy what was all that about?" Jason asked.

"That was Cody," he smiled.

"Cody who?"

"One of my buddies who is a Paleontologists, I had him help with finding Kim's parents and they did it."

"What?" Kimberly shrieked.

"Yep, Your parents have been found."

"Oh…well now what…" Kimberly asked?

As much as it hurt to admit she would never have her parents back. Their bodies may have been found but they were still dead and they weren't coming back.

"Now we make arrangements for the funeral and give your parents what they deserve."

She nodded as tears filled her eyes. "They didn't deserve this…."

Sighing Tommy pulled her closer to him and rubbed her back.

"I know they didn't Beautiful."

"I did. That should have been me. I denied them sex I disobeyed their rules. I told on them it should have been me."

"No Beautiful it shouldn't have been you. You did nothing wrong and neither did your parents."

"I feel like I did."

"But you didn't!" Jason told her.

"I don't want a funeral anymore. I just want them back."

Kimberly buried her face into Tommy's chest and finally let the grief of her parent's death out. Tommy and the others just did the best they could to comfort her.

* * *

The next day Kimberly was a little more willing to do the funeral and the others helped her so everything was perfect.

"Hey Kim I hate to ask this but it's been bugging me for a while now," Jason started. "Last I checked your parents couldn't stand being in the same room with each other why would they want to be buried next to each other?"

Kimberly sighed. She knew this question was coming. "They had fallen back in love during their search to find me. If they didn't die they would have gotten back together. It's funny because as I kid I used to thing me getting her hurt would bring them back together. Turns out me getting hurt gets them back together but it also gets them killed."

"Kimberly it is not your fault."

"If I didn't need saving they wouldn't have gotten shot. If I had been stronger and fought them off better they wouldn't have gotten shot."

"Kimberly Ann Hart this is NOT your fault. It's the person who shot them!"

"I don't want to do this anymore…"

She looked down at her feet. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

"Why don't you go on up and take a nap. You were up half the night."

She nodded and slowly made her way upstairs.

"I'll be up in a little bit to check on you."

They had been down in the lab working on the preparations for the funeral when Jason asked her that question. When she was out of ear shot he sighed.

"She is hurting so much. These past two years have been killer on her."

"She doesn't deserve this." Trini said.

"Maybe we can cheer her up. We haven't had an all girls shopping trip is forever. Maybe all Kim needs is a girl's night out." Aisha offered.

"I don't think Kim will be up for anything until after the funeral." Tommy sighed.

He was right too, the next couple of days Kimberly just laid around the house. She didn't eat much and she barely slept. Tommy was surprised she could still function with the amount of sleep she had been getting.

* * *

Finally it was time for the funeral. Kimberly clung to Tommy as tight as she could. It was small only the rangers and their parents attended but that was just the way she wanted it. Surround by her friends and family. After speaking the Pastor invited anyone to get up and speak. All it took for Kim was a squeeze from Tommy's hand and she got up and spoke.

"Hello um…thanks for coming. I thought I'd be too hysterical today to get up here and speak but I had a dream last night in which I saw my mom and dad. They spoke to me and told me they were happy and weren't in any pain. They told me to grief if I had to, but then to move on and continue my life. At first I thought it would be mission impossible, till I heard another voice. I couldn't see the body of this person only his head and he told me that I could make it through this mission with my friends by my side and I knew that was true. He also said "May the power protect you" Kimberly looked at the rangers to see if they had gotten the message behind the message. They nodded at her and smiled. "When I woke up I realized I have been grieving for my parents for almost two years. Although I grieved alone I still did it I still learned to accept what happen. My point is..,today shouldn't be about sadness from a loss but a celebration of two amazing parents, friends, aunts and uncles to some because they deserve this. They risked their life trying to save me so they deserve this. I can finally move on knowing they are at peace…I…I'm going to miss you mom and dad I love you so much".

Kimberly finished her speech and went to sit back down in her seat. Once she sat down she buried her face in her hands and cried. It had taken everything in her not to cry up there. Tommy and Jason wrapped their arms around her giving what comfort they could. It took Kim a few days after the funeral to recover but by the weekend she had fully come to terms with her parents passing and could focus on healing from the rape. During the funeral she had gained more trust for the others. It was enough for her to feel comfortable going out shopping with the girls without the guys. Tommy was so proud of her. Little did he know that trust wasn't going to last very long

* * *

The girls had some lunch then walked around having fun like they used to. They met up with Adam and Rocky a little bit later too. All that fun was going to be ruined though. They were in one store looking around when Kimberly felt eyes on her. She looked around and didn't see anyone but she couldn't shake the feeling. As she was trying on a shirt in the dressing she heard "his" voice "Nice chest Kim".

Kimberly whimpered. She held the shirt up to cover her chest and tried to find him. Some caught her eye crawling on the floor. She looked down and saw Dan crawling over from the next stall.

She screamed and went to run but he grabbed her ankles. Trini heard the scream and got worried.

"Kim are you ok?" she asked

"Trini call T…." her voice became muffled as Dan cover her mouth with his head. She struggled but stopped when cold metal was pressed to the side of her head.

"No here is how this is going to work. You aren't going to scream or make a scene and you won't get hurt. You do scream and I'll shoot."

She nodded and he let go of her mouth. He stepped out of the dressing room making the rangers gasp.

"Let her go now!" Trini growled.

"Make me small fry…careful though if you do Kimberly gets a bullet in her little head."

"Let her go!" Adam said.

"Or what, you can't fight me. One wrong move and Kimberly dies." Dan taunted.

"LET HER GO!" Trini screamed lunching forward to attack but Adam and Rocky held her back.

"Don't hurt Kim. What do you want money? How much? We will give you what you want just don't hurt Kim." Aisha said.

"I don't want money I want Kimberly. I'm not going to hurt her…much…" Dan smirked as she was dragged from the store.

"TOMMY!"

That was the last sound heard from Kimberly before she was gone. Trini pulled from Adam and Rocky's grasp and ran after him but it was too late he was gone.

"KIMBERLY!" she screamed in tears.

She grabbed her cell phone and called Jason.

"Hello?"

"Jasonshe'sgoneItriedtostohimbutIcouldn'thetookherandIdon' me!"

"Whoa, whoa baby slow down what?"

Before she could answer Adam took the phone from her hands and hung up.

"What was that for?" Trini screeched.

"Are you crazy? Tommy is going to kill us when he finds out. You know Jason will tell him." Adam told her.

"At least we can find Kim!"

"Tommy is going to have our heads!"

"So what! Dan is going to kill her!"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING HER BY CRYING LIKE A BABY TO JASON!" Rocky yelled.

Trini took off running. She didn't know where she was going she just ran. She bumped into someone but didn't say anything. She just cried.

"Is everything all right Miss?"

Trini looked up and saw a Police Officer.

"He took her. She is gone. I'm sorry. I tried to stop him." she whimpered.

"It's all right Miss we are going to save your friend." the Officer said gently.

He took off his jacket and put it around her from the shock. They took her back to the store and took questions from everyone. No one could get a word out of Trini. She refused to speak to anyone. Finally Jason and Tommy arrived. They ran to the cop.

"What's going on?"

"A girl was kidnapped here not too long ago. We'd be on our way but there is still one person who had yet to give her statement," the cop replied nodding his head toward Trini.

Jason's heart broke at the site of his girl friend curled up on the floor shaking and crying.

"Officer that is my girlfriend, could I go over and see if I can help her?"

The cop nodded and Jason went over to Trini and pulled her into him.

"Shhh baby shhh I'm here it's all right." he soothed.

"Jason he took her and I tried to stop her but I couldn't. Now she is gone again!" Trini cried.

"This isn't your fault."

"He is right Miss" the officer said.

"She was in the dressing room trying on a new shirt and she screamed. When I asked what was wrong she was going to say for me to call someone but her voice was too muffled…" Trini started feeling more comfortable with Jason there. "…A man walked out of her dressing room with a gun to her head…I told him to let her go I told him but he didn't listen. I went to attack but Adam and Rocky held me back. He walked away with her at gun point." Trini finished and broke out into tears.

The officer finished his writing before getting up and walking away leaving Jason to help her knowing he couldn't. Tommy stood in the doorway still in shock. Kim was gone again. Kim was back in the hands of that psycho and there was nothing he could do. After comforting Trini, Jason and her went over to Tommy and try to comfort him.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to save her but Adam and Rocky held me back…" Trini whimpered.

"I know you tried and that's all I would have asked…" Tommy replied.

He just walked away with his head down. Sighing Jason and Trini followed.

* * *

With Kimberly, she and Dan had finally reached their stop. It was a little house in the middle of the woods. Dan grabbed Kim by the hair and dragged her inside. He threw her into a empty bedroom and slammed the door locking it preventing her from leaving. Kimberly scrambled into a corner and pulled her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face into her knees. The room was dark It had no light or windows. All that was in the room was a mattress. The room was small enough to be a closet. Kimberly whimpered hoping she would be found soon.

**

* * *

A/N will Kimberly be found? Will Tommy ever trust the others to be alone with her again? Read the next chapter to find out. **


	8. Being Found

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

The next morning Tommy didn't leave his house. He didn't want to see or talk to anyone. All he wanted was his angel back in his arms. He also didn't want to see anyone because he knew he would take his anger out on the rangers and they didn't deserve it. They knew nothing about Dan only that he raped Kim. They didn't want to risk her life so they did nothing. Police were looking everywhere for her. Even the cops in Florida were looking. She was going to be found she had to be.

Kimberly hadn't gotten any sleep the night before but remained in the corner curled into a little ball. The door opened and Kimberly whimpered.

"Well, well, well, long time no see Kimmie. I told you, you would pay if you told on us and you did so now you have to pay." Dan laughed.

"Dan stop. Why are you doing this? I thought you were my friend." Kimberly whimpered.

"I knew being your friend was the only way I could be near you. I wasn't allowed as your boyfriend so I took the next best thing. Even after that low life dumped you, you didn't see me any differently. Now I have full control!"

Dan went over and grabbed Kim by her hair pulling her up. He threw her down onto the mattress and climbed on top of her so all his weight was pinning her down. She whimpered and squirmed under him. She started screaming as loud as she could.

"HELP, HELP PLEASE!"

Dan jammed his elbow into her cheek and she whimpered.

"I didn't want to have to do this but you left me no choice…." Dan said.

He, while still holding her down, grabbed restrains and pinned her down the same way he had before. The he proceeded to beat her. Kimberly cried out in pain begging him to stop but he never did. After he beat her to the point she couldn't move he raped her again and again. When he finally finished he untied her and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her off the mattress and threw back into the corner.

"Round two is tomorrow," he laughed and left the room. Kimberly laid on the ground and cried.

Every day that went by was like that. He would beat her then rape her, then rape her and beat her. Weeks passed and there was no sign of Kim. The weather got colder but Dan kept Kim naked most of the time not caring if she froze. Finally one day she was found.

Dan was in the process of beating her when the door was kicked down and a voice yelled "Freeze put your hands on your head!"

"I'm a little busy I can't freeze." Dan replied.

The next thing Kim knew Dan's body was pulled off of hers. She screamed as loud as her lungs would let her she was in so much pain she couldn't stand it. Everything went by as a blur for her. Dan was carried away she was taken away and then she blacked out.

Tommy, still locked his in bedroom, sighed. Just then his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Oliver my name is John I'm calling on behalf of your girlfriend Kimberly. She has been found and is being brought to Reefside's hospital."

"Oh my gosh thank you so much!"

He hung up and called Jason and told him. Together they raced to the hospital. They ran inside.

"Has Kimberly Hart been brought in yet?" Tommy asked.

"Just a while ago, I am only allowed to let two men back being named Tommy and Jason…." the nurse said.

"That's us." Jason said.

"All right ids please?"

Tommy and Jason handed her their card. She made sure they were who they said and handed them back.

"Second floor to the right, number 446, the doctor will be waiting…" the nurse smiled.

Tommy and Jason took off running. They finally reached the floor and ran into the doctor.

"Uncle what's wrong with her?" Tommy asked.

"I am going to be honest Kimberly is lucky to be alive. She has so many wounds. Even her scalp has wounds. She is covered head to toe in wounds. She has hypothermia. Most of all she is physically and mentally drained. We gave her a sedative to help her sleep. I will only allow you boys in if you promise not to wake her. She needs her sleep." the doctor said.

The boys nodded and went inside. Their hearts broke at the sight of Kim with all the tubes and wires coming out of her, her white face, blue lips, shaking body, and covered in wounds. She had layers of blankets on her keeping her warm. Tommy went over to her sat down taking her hand in his. He moved some hair from her face and gave a small smile. Jason went to her other side and took her other hand.

"We're here baby sister. You're safe now" Jason said.

The two men just watched as she slept. Hours passed and it was now evening but Tommy nor Jason left her side. Finally she stirred. She whimpered and pulled the blankets over her more. She looked around not remembering anything after being taken away from Dan.

"Wh-where am I? Where's Dan? What happen?" she whimpered.

"Shhhh Beautiful it's ok you're safe." Tommy soothed.

Kimberly's head snapped next to her and saw Tommy. She looked to her other side and saw Jason.

"Wh-wh-where's Dan?" she asked.

" Not here… You're safe." Tommy said.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Jason asked.

"I'm so cold…" she whimpered.

Tommy got out of his chair and climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around her rubbing her arms up and down hoping to warm her up. Kimberly cuddled into him and relaxed under him warm touch. Before she knew it she was out…again. Tommy held her and kept her warm and safe. He was so happy she was back in his arms. Kim slept the rest of the time she was in the hospital. She awoke a few times but was out again not long after. Jason had called the others to tell them she was ok.

Finally it was Kimberly's last day at the hospital and she was awake but not speaking. The doctor was giving her one last check up before she left, which meant Tommy and Jason had to leave the room. Once the doctor was finished he left letting Tommy and Jason back in but she was already in tears.

"Baby what is it?" Tommy asked going over to her and stroking her hair.

"I want to go home. It's the only place I feel safe" she whimpered.

"I know baby girl and you are going very soon." Tommy soothed.

"Everything hurts Tommy!"

"The doctor just gave you some more pain medicine and it should kick in soon."

Kimberly started to squirm on the bed.

She was so uncomfortable. Tommy took her bridal style off the bed and onto his lap. The doctor had taken all the wire and tubes off. He put his hand under her shirt and gently scratched her back. Kimberly cuddled into him and laid her head on his shoulder. She was out within minutes.

"You are so good with her." Jason smiled.

"I care about her very much." Tommy said.

"I know you do. I wouldn't trust her with anyone else but you."

The doctor came back in and the guys signed the papers and headed out. Kim slept the whole way. Finally Kimberly woke up. She looked around and saw she was home. When she looked for Tommy she didn't see him. It was just her all alone. She let out a scream then cried out for Tommy. Tommy raced into the room and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm here. I'm here shhh I'm here."

"You weren't here!"

"I know baby I'm sorry. I was making you something to eat."

"Don't leave me," she begged holding onto him tighter.

"I won't Beautiful."

Tommy wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing that she was so scared of because without him. Although he was happy she trusted him enough so that all he had to do was wrap his arms around her and she was calm. He only wondered now if she would trust the others the same way. Honestly he didn't. He knew he shouldn't but he blamed them for Kim getting taken again. If they had just attacked Dan, Kim wouldn't have gotten hurt again. He also blamed himself. If he hadn't let Kim go off on her own he could have stopped Dan.

"I promise Beautiful I'm never leaving you again."

Tommy would keep that promise to her. He was never going to leave her alone until he knew for sure that the men who hurt her were behind bars forever. He was thrown from his thoughts when Kim's stomach growled. He laughed when she buried her face in his chest.

"I'd say someone is hungry," he teased lightly poking her stomach. She squirmed a little but nodded. He lifted her bridal style and carried her down stairs. They finished eating and spent the rest of the day cuddled in each other's arms. That night Tommy was awoken from his sound sleep by a scream.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! NO!"

Tommy looked over at Kim who was screaming and trashing violently in her sleep.

"PLEASE GET AWAY PLEASE!"

Tommy started shaking her. "Wake up Kim. Wake up it's a bad dream wake up!"

"NO!"

"GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF ME!"

Tommy lifted her into his arms and whispered into her ear "Shhhh it's ok Beautiful it's all right you're having a bad dream."

"TOMMY! TOMMY HELP! HELP!"

"I'm here Beautiful. I'm here. Wake up!"

Kimberly woke up with a scream. She felt arms tighten around her and knew it was Tommy. She turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest clinging to him as tight as she could.

"It's all right Beautiful it's all right. You're safe it was a bad dream."

She cuddled into him and calmed down. "I love you…" she muttered before falling back to sleep.

"I love you too Beautiful." Tommy smiled.

He laid back down keeping her in his arms. A few hours passed and Kimberly woke up again screaming from a nightmare. Tommy soothed her back to sleep only to have it happen again a few hours later. The next few nights were like that, both Kim and Tommy ended up being up half the night.

One afternoon they decided to go to The Youth Center and meet up with the others. All the rangers could see how tired they both but said nothing. Tommy convinced Kim to go work on the beam for a while which gave Tommy some time to "rest his eyes". He was out within a few seconds.

"Tommy, Tommy…" Jason said poking him

Tommy jerked awake. "WHAT? IS IT KIM? IS SHE OK?"

"Kim is fine but you fell asleep in your food."

"Oh... Sorry I guess I'm just tired. Kim spends half the night screaming from nightmares these days. Neither of us had gotten much sleep. She is hiding because she doesn't want to sleep anymore but I have to try and stay awake."

"What if one of us takes her and watches her for a few hours so you can get some sleep?" Adam suggested.

"I don't know. Kim has been pretty clingy."

"It will help her trust us again." Aisha said.

"We will all do it. All of us together so it's not just one." Zack said.

"I don't know you guys."

Kimberly came back over and sat on Tommy lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Tommy took his drink and put the straw to her lips. She smiled and drank almost the whole cup.

"Hey Kim how about tomorrow you come over and we have a girl day?" Aisha suggested.

"No…" Kimberly whimpered burring her face in Tommy' neck.

"Kim what about if Trini and I come over tomorrow and spend time with you and Tommy?" Jason asked.

She nodded but didn't look up. Jason smiled. Once Kim was comfortable enough with him and Trini Tommy could sneak upstairs and get some sleep. Tommy liked the idea and nodded at Jason.

"Hey, any new on Dan?"

Kimberly whimpered at his name.

"He is in jail with the others until the trial." Tommy answered rubbing Kim's back and kissing her head.

"People like that actually get a trial?"

"Innocent until proven guilty...I don't know. "

"The police walked in on him beating her? How much more prove do they need?"

"Yeah but they didn't see anything the first time either so there is no proof of that."

"You've got Kim's word. What more do you need?"

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do, especially because it means she'll have to testify but there is nothing we can do about it. Let's just stop talking about it. The more we do the more upset Kim gets."

Kimberly whimpered. "They'll get off free. I know it. They will be able to hurt me."

"No one is going to hurt you baby," Tommy soothed. "Nor are they getting off free. They will go to jail where they belong. That's a promise.

As long as Kim was in his sight no one would hurt her. Even if that meant never leaving her alone again.

The next afternoon Tommy and Kim were just watching some tv when the doorbell rang.

"Jason's here…" Kimberly said.

"Yep. Go get it. " Tommy smiled.

Kimberly went to the door and looked through the peek hole just to make sure. She opened the door and hugged Jason.

"Hey baby sister." he greeted.

"Hey Brig bro, hey sis." she said to Jason and Trini.

They all walked back into the living room and saw Tommy sleeping. Once he heard Jason's voice at the door he knew Kim was safe and he was free to get the sleep he needed.

"Let's leave him sleeping. You want to go play around out back?" Jason asked.

"I want to stay inside." Kimberly answered.

"Ok what about board games. We could go play up in your room?" Trini suggested.

"Board games are boring." Kimberly whined.

"I got it!" Trini squealed.

"Uh-oh, why do I suddenly feel like I'm not going to like this?" Jason sighed.

"Makeovers!"

"I am not letting you give me a makeover!" Jason said sternly.

"Not you silly," Trini took some lipstick from her bag and handed it to him. "You can give us makeovers."

"Oh no!" Kimberly said.

"What?"

"Remember the last time Jason gave us makeovers? We ended up looking like we were on the run from the circus as missing clowns."

"Oh yeah. Never mind Jason."

"Now hold on. I suddenly like this idea…" Jason smirked.

Trini squealed and ran up the stairs, Jason chasing after her lipstick in hand. Kimberly smiled slightly at her friends. She was happy they could still joke and chase each other. She knew if Jason had been chasing her she would have had flashbacks and got scared. She heard laughing upstairs and followed it. She found Jason and Trini in the guest room. Trini was pinned down on the bed and Jason was tickling her stomach causing Trini to squirm and laugh like crazy.

"JASON PLEASE I CAN'T BREATHE!" Trini screamed.

Jason stopped and looked at Kim when he did she burst into giggles. Trini had smeared the lipstick all over his face. Trini giggled a long with her best friend.

"Why are you laughing missy?" Jason asked.

He pulled her into him and laid her down on the bed before getting on the side of her and tickling her sides. He wanted to be gentle and not pin her down so she didn't get scared. He was happy when giggles escaped her lips. Trini joined in and tickled her other side. Kimberly giggled and kicked her feet almost as if hoping to just run from the tickling fingers. The three of them laughed together having a fun time. Jason was happy Kim wasn't scared of them touching her.

"Stop Jason, Trini please!" she giggled.

They both stopped and Kimberly sat up.

"Nice makeover." she teased Jason.

Jason glared at her making her giggle. He left and went to wash his face. Both girls burst into giggles again. Kimberly let out a yawn and laid back down on the bed.

"You tired?" Trini asked.

Kimberly shot up and shook her head.

"Can't fool me Kim, Why don't you go down and cuddled with Tommy?" Trini suggested.

Kimberly nodded and went down stairs. When Jason was done cleaning his face he joined Trini down stairs and smiled at the sight. Tommy was laying flat on his back on the couch, Kim was laying on her stomach with her head resting on Tommy's chest. His arms were wrapped protectively around her shoulders and her hands resting on his chest as well.

"They've been like that for almost ten minutes now." Trini whispered.

"Let's hope it stays that way. Let's hope Kim doesn't have any nightmares." Jason sighed.

"Jason do you…do you think Kim will…will be ok?" Trini stuttered choking back tears.

"Baby of course she will. Come here," Jason said opening his arms.

"I'm so worried about her Jason!" Trini cried into his chest.

"I know you are baby but so am I. We will get her through this I promise. Between the three of us we can get Kim through this I promise!" Jason soothed.

"Thanks Jason."

"You're welcome now smile or I'm going to tickle to you again."

She giggled at his threat and they made their way into the kitchen to make dinner for Tommy and Kim.

* * *

Two hours later Kimberly whimpered in her sleep. Jason and Trini came back in to see what happen. Kimberly was squirming and whimpering before she started talking in her sleep.

"No, no ge-get of...f" she whimpered.

Jason went over and stroke her hair.

"Shhh baby sister you're safe. It's only a bad dream."

Her whimpered turned into sobs which quickly turned into cries, and her soft muttered voice turned into screaming.

"GET OFF ME GET OFF ME PLEASE! NO GET OFF ME GET AWAY HELP PLEASE!"

Tommy woke up to her screams and pulled her closer.

"Shhh you're safe Beautiful." he said.

"Tommy!" she cried.

"I'm here baby I'm here."

Kimberly woke up and looked at Tommy. "Make him leave me alone!"

"It's all a dream baby girl. You're very safe and no one is going to hurt you."

Kimberly cried into his chest and clung to him as tight as she could.

Jason sighed. He knew Tommy got the sleep he needed but Kim still put up a fight.

"Thanks for coming Jase..." Tommy sighed rubbing Kim's bag.

"No problem. There is dinner in the fridge if you want to heat that up."

"Thanks."

Jason and Trini sadly left knowing there wasn't much else to be done. Tommy whispered soothing things in Kim's ear and soon she was sleeping again.

**

* * *

A/N next chapter Tommy and Kim learn the meaning of tough love. Will it help Kim or force her further back into her shell?**


	9. Safe, Comfort Place

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

The next couple of weeks were the same. Kim woke up every few hours during the night screaming. Tommy comforted her until she fell back to sleep. During the day when they watched tv Tommy would take a nap so he didn't become so tired he couldn't function. Kim on the other hand refused to sleep. It took Tommy three to four hours to get her to sleep, only to have her wake up screaming later. Also because of the nightmares Kim had grown more and more attached to Tommy. It wasn't long until everyone knew for sure that she had separation anxiety. To Tommy it would go away once Kim healed but the others knew Kim needed professional help this time. Now they had to get Tommy to see that. They only realized that would be a problem one morning at The Youth Center.

Kim was working on the beam after lot of convincing and assurance from Jason and Tommy.

"Look Bro, Kim needs help and I don't think we can help her anymore." Jason started.

"What?"

"Kimberly has separation anxiety with you and she will never get over it unless she deals with the rape and we can't help her anymore because we don't know what to do." Adam explained.

"So you're just going to give up on her?"

"No we think you should take her to see someone." Rocky said.

"She doesn't need a shrink I can help her."

"Bro, you need to face it. Kimberly is only getting worse these nightmares are destroying her inside and causing her to cling to you like you are her air," Jason said. "She doesn't even trust me anymore. She went from trusting you, then me, then partly the others and now she trusts no one but you."

"So you're jealous? You can't stand the fact that Kimberly trusts me more than you so you think something is wrong." Tommy growled.

"No I want to help my baby sister Tommy and only you can do that by bringing her to see someone."

"No. I can help Kim she just needs time."

"Bro we've given her time and she isn't healing she is getting worse. We need to help her before she is so far gone we can't reach her."

"She was healing just fine before these guys let Dan take her."

"We had no control over that. He had a gun to her head." Adam defended.

"He wouldn't have shot her."

"We didn't know that and weren't going to risk her life!" Aisha said.

"I'm not taking her to shrink and that's final!" Tommy said.

He got up and went over to Kim on the beam.

"Hey Beautiful ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded and got down. He hugged her close and kissed her head. They left together and the other rangers sighed. If they wanted to help their friends they would have to do everything by force.

* * *

RING, RING, RING

"Dr. Black's office this is Mary can I help you?"

" My name is Jason Scott and I was wondering if I could set up a time for my friend to come in and see Dr. Black?"

"Alright Mr. Scott I'm going to need some information on your friend."

"Her name is Kimberly Hart and for two years she was held hostage, raped and beaten. Then a about two months ago she was kidnapped and raped again."

"Ok bring her in tomorrow at noon."

"Thank you very much."

Hanging up Jason sighed. Calling was the first and easy step, getting Kim there was going to be the hard part and he knew that. His only hoped he could convince Tommy to let her go without him.

"So?"

"It's all set. Tomorrow at noon." Jason answered.

The other rangers had been with him when he made the call.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Jason asked

"Of course Jase. As much as Tommy and Kim don't agree she does need help." Trini soothed.

"The most important thing it to get Tommy to agree, once we do that he can help convince Kim." Aisha said.

The others nodded they knew it wouldn't be easy but in the end it would be best for Kim. It was time for a ranger intervention.

* * *

Everyone met at Tommy's house the next day Tommy knew what they wanted to discuss and tried to keep Kim away from it but she refused to leave him. She sat on his lap with her face buried in his neck clinging to him as tight as she could.

"We are trying to help her man but you keep babying her." Rocky started.

"Babying her? I am not babying her." Tommy defended.

"Yes you are. You treat us like we are the bad guys. Tommy Bro we have had each other's back for a long as I can remember. We need to do the same now. You need to get over the guilt and let us take her to see Dr. Black. She is very gentle and has helped dozens of raped victims who have had a better turn out because they spoke to her We are not going to hurt her." Jason said.

Tommy sighed.

"No Tommy no!" Kimberly whimpered knowing he was thinking about giving in.

"Don't let her whimpers get to you. She is going to cry and maybe scream but it has to happen for her to heal and for her to learn we aren't going to hurt her." Jason said.

"Don't let them take me Tommy please. I don't feel safe with them. I don't want them to take me. Please don't let them take me!" Kimberly whimpered.

Tommy sighed again.

"You know I wouldn't say this if I didn't think I had to." Jason added

"You can't take her there kicking and screaming. I won't stop you but I'll only agree to this if she does.." Tommy said.

"NO!" Kimberly screamed.

"Kimberly, Beautiful look at me…" Tommy said.

She shook her head. He lowered his shoulder a little but it had no help

"Beautiful please…" he begged.

She finally looked up.

"You will only be gone for two hours the most. You aren't going be to be alone either Jason will be with you and he won't hurt you." He said

"No." she whimpered.

"Beautiful he won't hurt you. You're safe with him." Tommy said.

"You promised." she whimpered.

"Baby no one is going to hurt you."

She shook her head in protest. Tommy sighed. Jason went over to Tommy "Baby sister please look at me."

She shook her head franticly. "No, no, no."

"You can stay with Tommy just look at me."

Kimberly looked at him.

"Do you remember when you saw that picture of me, you and Tommy? You trusted me after that. You were ok with being with me because you trusted me right?"

Kimberly gave a small nod.

"That's all I'm asking you to do right now. Just trust me. We will go talk to Dr. Black and then come right back home to Tommy. It's just an hour. Please baby sister. Trust me."

"Can Tommy carry me to the car?"

Tommy and Jason gave a small chuckle. "Sure, baby. Will that make you more comfortable?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Ok."

Everyone walked out to the car. Tommy set Kim down on the seat and gave her a kiss.

"I'm proud of you. You're doing the right thing. When you get home I'll give you whatever you want ok?"

Kimberly nodded again. Tommy pulled away from her and turned to Jason.

"I'll take care of her Bro trust me." Jason said.

Tommy nodded and headed inside. He trusted Jason…he just didn't trust the others.

"Jason!" Kimberly called. Jason looked inside the car.

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Can you sit in the back with me?"

"I've got to drive sweetie. Would you like to move to the front?"

Kimberly reached her arms out to him. Jason took her into his arms and moved her to the front. He had a small car so they took two separate cars. As they started to drive away Kimberly started to cry. "Tommy."

"Shhh baby sister. You're safe."

"I want Tommy."

"I know baby, I promise you after we leave the doctors I'll take you right to him."

"I'm scared Jason."

"Don't be baby girl. I'll be there with you and you'll be just fine."

"I wish Tommy was with me."

Jason just sighed. He knew there wasn't anything he could say or do. Once they got there Jason parked the car. The rangers jumped from the car and opened Kim's door reaching inside to help her out. Kimberly pulled back startled by their actions.

"JASON!"

"It's ok. It's ok." Jason said quickly. "Let her do this on her own guys. She doesn't need to be carried inside."

Everyone stepped back. Jason went over to her side.

"Come on let's go inside."

Kimberly slowly climbed out of the car. They all walked inside.

"This must be Kimberly Hart." Mary said.

"How could you tell?" Jason asked

Mary laughed "You're right on time."

"We'd like to get her in and out quick is the doctor ready?"

"Yes take her back."

Jason and the others headed through the hallway halfway there Kimberly stopped and turned around making sure Jason was still with her.

"I'm right here. It's ok. Keep going." He said gently.

Once they got to the right door they knocked on the first door with the Dr. name on it.

"Come in…" a softly gentle voice asked.

That soft voice gave Kim some comfort but she still wanted Tommy. Jason walked in and noticed Kim hadn't followed. He looked back in the hall. "Come on in baby sister. It's ok. You're safe."

Kimberly slowly walked in.

"This is Kimberly Hart" Adam said.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry but I cannot allow all of you in here at once. Only family is allowed back."

The others went to wait outside. The doctor turned to Jason who was holding Kim in his arms.

"Sit down and we'll get started."

Jason sat down and Kim started to squirm on his lap.

"Now before we begin, I always ask what I can do to make your time more comfortable."

"I want Tommy…" Kimberly answered softly.

"Who is Tommy?" Dr. Black asked.

"Tommy is…my boyfriend…." Kimberly answered shyly.

"He is the one she feels most comfortable with." Jason explained.

"I see and you left him home so she would get used to being away from him?"

"That's correct, should we not have done that?"

"Well yes and no. You did it with good reason but make sure when you leave here you take her back to him. We want Kim to learn that if she comes here she is doing something right and gets rewarded by seeing him."

Jason nodded.

"Why do you trust Tommy more than Jason?" Dr. Black asked Kim.

"I trust Jason." Kimberly whispered. "He promised he'd take care of me, if we came here. I trust my brother."

Every time she spoke her voice got softer and softer.

"Do you have a hard time trusting your other friends?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

Kimberly didn't even answer. This time she just shrugged.

"Kimberly was kidnapped while alone with them. Do you think that might have anything to do with it?" Jason asked.

"Maybe, but it's really all up to Kimberly. She has her reasons for not trusting the others, even if she doesn't know what it is yet."

"I…I'm not a…bad person…" Kimberly said.

"I never said you were. I'm just trying to help you. Do you have any ideas on why you don't trust the others. If you had to guess, what would you say?"

Kimberly didn't respond this time. She didn't even show that she heard her.

"Kimberly if you don't speak I'm going to have to make Jason leave."

"No!" Kimberly cried.

She clung on tighter to him.

"Then can you please answer my question."

"I want Tommy."

"Why do you trust Tommy and Jason but not the others?"

"I want to go home." Kimberly whimpered as she turned and buried her face in Jason's chest.

Jason just rubbed her back and looked at the doctor. Dr. Black sighed. "Kimberly what makes you scared of me, and what can I do to help you overcome that?"

"Get me Tommy!"

"All right, we aren't going to get much further today. Why don't you come back tomorrow at noon only this time let her come with Tommy and see if that makes a difference."

"Ok."

Jason carried Kimberly outside and she calmed down…slightly. He was about to sit her down in his car again when he heard Adam speak.

"We'll take her home man."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Jason set Kim down in Adam's car. She whimpered. "It's ok. You can trust them. They aren't going to hurt you." Jason said.

Kimberly nodded; Jason kissed her head and closed the door and headed to his car. Trini followed behind him. Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Zack, and Billy got into Adam's car (it's a van) and headed home. The closer they got the calmer Kim became. It then came down to one turn. If Adam turned right he would end up at Tommy's but if he turned left he could go to his own house.

"Oh no, Adam don't just take her home." Aisha said.

"If we spend more time with her she will learn to trust us again right?" Adam asked

"Not like this don't do it!" Zack said.

Sighing Adam took a deep breath and turned…left. Kimberly screamed on top of her lungs "NO! TOMMY! NO!" She burst into tears and became hysterical in no time.

"Great job man great job." Zack said sarcastically.

"She will thank me for this."

The other rangers sighed and tried to calm Kim down. They only hoped they didn't pass a cop because Kim's screams could be heard outside the car. They finally pulled into Adam's driveway.

"What now? The neighbors will hear her if we take her out kicking and screaming?" Zack asked

"We go fast."

"Why don't we turn around take her back to Tommy she deserve it!" Zack growled.

"Because all that will do it make her clingier. If we keep her away she will learn to trust us again. We should keep her here until she trusts us. Once she does that she can see Tommy again." Adam said.

"Tommy said not to push too many people on her." Aisha said.

"We won't. She can pick who she wants to trust first but she can't see Tommy again until she trusts all of us 100%."

"That will kill her slowly!" Zack yelled

"It will help her heal faster!" Adam yelled back,

Kimberly used what strength she had and kicked the window breaking it and climbing out of it not caring if she cut herself.

"Kimberly!" everyone yelled.

Kimberly took off running not really sure where to go but getting away from them. The others ran after her but because it had became dark they had a hard time following her. Kimberly ended up at a strip center walking out of one of the restaurants was Jason and Trini. She knew they would take her Tommy. She ran over to then just as they got into their car.

"WAIT!" she cried.

The car pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. She chased after it.

"WAIT!"

Trini saw something in the mirror and turned around and gasped "Jason pull over!" she said.

"Why?"

Jason looked in the rear view mirror and gasped Kimberly was running behind the car with another car trailing behind her. He pulled off to the side and got out of the car.

"Kimberly what are you doing?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"Tommy please!" she cried.

"I thought Adam was taking you there?"

"No."

Trini got out of the car and went over to them She saw Kim's ankle bleeding.

"Jase look at her ankle."

Jason looked down and saw what she had.

He lifted her bridal style and put her on the hood of his car.

"What happen?" he asked.

"I want Tommy!" Kimberly continued to cry.

"Ok. I'll take you to Tommy as soon as we fix your ankle." Jason told her.

"No Tommy now!" she cried pulling her foot away.

Sighing Jason saw no other way so he took his shirt off and wrapped it around her ankle to stop the bleeding. He set her down in the car and got back inside. Trini followed behind him and they drove to Tommy's house

Finally they reached Tommy's house. Jason carried her to the front door and Trini knocked. Tommy answered it and his eyes went wide. Kimberly's face was beat red, white tears stains all down her cheeks, her hair wet with sweat, screaming and crying hysterically. He didn't waste a second before taking her into his arms and rubbing her back up and down.

"Shhh I'm here baby girl I'm here."

Kimberly calmed down instantly.

Jason and Trini went inside and sat down in the living room. Tommy set Kimberly down on the couch while he went to get the first aid kit but she screamed. He lifted her back up and she relaxed. Jason got up and got the first aid kit for Tommy. Tommy turned Kim so she was still in his arms but her feet were in his lap. He unwrapped Jason's shirt and cleaned the blood. Kimberly pulled her foot back.

"Tommy no!" she whined.

She was tired and all she wanted was to fall asleep in Tommy's arms. Tommy took her foot back and continued to clean it. The cloth he was using to clean got stuck on something but then came loose and it make Kim whimper "Ow." Tommy ran his finger over her ankle and felt a tiny piece of glass. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Hey Jase go get the tweezers, and magnifying class."

Jason did as he asked.

"Listen Beautiful you have a tiny bit of glass we need to get out. I'll be really gentle but you might feel a pinch." Tommy explained.

"Hold me." she whimpered.

"If I hold you Jason will take the glass out is that ok?"

"Yes just hold me."

Tommy turned her back around so she was in between his legs and resting her head on his chest. He brought his hand up and resting it on her head. Jason came back and saw her resting and knew he was in charge of getting the glass out.

He sat by Kim's feet and put her hurt one on his lap. He looked up and Kim's eyes were closed. He couldn't tell if Kim was sleeping or not. Jason took the tweezers and grabbed the glass and gently pulled. Kimberly whimpered and tried to pull back but Jason had a firm grip.

"It's ok baby girl. Shhhh just relax." Tommy soothed.

Jason was able to remove the glass and clean up her cut. Finally after all that Kimberly was happy to just lay with Tommy. She was out within seconds.

Everyone wanted to know what happen but figured it would have to wait until tomorrow. Tommy took Kim up to bed after telling Jason and Trini they could spend the night. Jason stayed up even after Trini went to sleep. He couldn't stop wondering how Kim got hurt and how she ended up chasing after him in the road. He hadn't told Tommy anything and wasn't going to until he knew all the facts.

* * *

DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

When he heard a cry from upstairs he knew whoever it was had just woken Kim. The person kept knocking and ringing the doorbell. He yanked the door open and saw the rangers looking worried

"Is Kim here?" Adam asked.

"Why are you asking me didn't you tell me you would bring her here yourself?" Jason said.

He wanted to scare them a little bit before he told them the truth.

"She ran away from us and we lost her….." Rocky confessed.

"Tommy is going to kill you." Jason said.

"She isn't here?" Aisha asked.

"No that's why I am. Tommy called asking where Kim was I came to wait. So where is Kim?"

"Uh…"

All the rangers went white Tommy would never trust them again.

"Kimberly is fine. No thanks to any of you. I found her chasing my car on one of the busiest roads with a cut ankle…"

"We'd ask for information but I just got Kim back to sleep so I would like it if you would leave before she wakes up again." Tommy said coming downstairs.

"Tommy is she ok?" Adam asked.

"Scared to death of me letting her go but physically she is ok. Look I am in no mood to talk or fight. What happen, happen and we will figure it out tomorrow." Tommy said then closed the door and locked it.

"Kim ok?" Jason asked.

"She woke up when the doorbell rang but I got her back to sleep. Thank for scaring the a little bit." Tommy chuckled.

"Anytime Bro." Jason chucked back.

"What happen Jase. How did she get cut?"

"I don't know. What I do know I am not telling you tonight. Let's just go back to sleep."

Tommy and Jason both went to bed. Kimberly was so tired that, that night she slept without any nightmares.

**

* * *

A/N next chapter Tommy and Kim go back to see Dr. Black how will it turn out? Also it's time for the trail will Kimberly be able to handle it? **


	10. Making Progress

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

The next morning Kimberly woke up to someone stroking her hair and a voice whispering "Hey Beautiful it's time to wake up." She opened her eyes and saw Tommy smiling at her.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Morning Tommy," she muttered sleepily.

"Jason made breakfast are you hungry?"

"Little bit."

"Well if you're hungry you can come eat or you can go back to sleep it's up to you."

"What are you doing?"

"Well I'm going to eat but don't let me influence you."

Kimberly sat up and reached her arms out to him, "I want to come with you."

Tommy took her into his arms and they walked down stairs. Kimberly refused to sit in her own seat so Tommy sat down at the table with Kim on his lap. Jason and Trini joined them.

"So Kim how is your ankle?" Trini asked.

Kimberly shrugged "It hurts but I'm fine."

"Can you tell us what happen? How did you cut yourself?" Jason asked.

Kimberly looked down at her hands. Tommy gave her small squeeze and said "It's ok sweetie you can tell us."

"They wouldn't take me to you. They said I had to stay with them until I trusted all of them and they wouldn't let me see you until I did. I kicked the window and climbed out. I found Jason and Trini pulling out of a driveway at a strip center and ran after them…Jason can tell you the rest…" Kimberly trailed off.

Jason filled in the rest.

"What happen with Dr. Black?"

"She said she wants you and Kim to go back. Kim wasn't doing anything without you being there so she wants to try and see how she does with you there."

"So just Kim and I will go at noon?"

Tommy looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for them to leave, Kimberly noticed this too and buried her face in his neck.

"Don't worry Beautiful this time I'll be right by your side and if one thing goes wrong you and I will leave."

She nodded but stayed buried.

Tommy kissed her ear and she giggled when it ticked. Tommy laughed and ticked her sides.

"What's wrong Miss ticklish?" Tommy teased

Kimberly giggled and squirmed on his lap. "Tommy stop it."

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause I…asked nicely."

"No you didn't. You didn't say please."

"Please?"

"Say Tommy Oliver is the hottest guy in the world."

"Tommy Oliver is the best guy in the world."

"Not best hottest."

"Ok, ok hottest!"

"Who?"

"You."

"Me what?"

"TOMMY!"

Kimberly couldn't take much more is feather light touches were killing her. Tommy, Jason and Trini laughed.

"Say the magic words," Tommy sang.

"TOMMY OLIVER IS THE HOTTEST GUY IN THE WORLD!"

Tommy stopped and said "Wow Kim I never knew you felt that way about me."

"Tommy don't," Kimberly whined turning three shades redder.

"Yeah Kim I thought I was the hottest guy," Jason teased her.

"Only I can call you hot Jason," Trini said.

Everyone just laughed as they finished eating. When they were done eating Tommy and Kim showered and got ready to leave. They left right on time and arrived on time.

* * *

Tommy went over to the window "Kimberly Hart is here to see Dr. Black."

"Go on in the doctor is waiting."

Tommy took Kim's hand and led her to the back room. They went inside and sat down on the couch.

"See this is better isn't it?" Dr. Black asked.

Kimberly nodded but buried her face in Tommy's chest.

"I'm glad you're here Tommy. I've wanted to talk to you as well."

"You have?"

"Yes. When Jason and I spoke he said something about you not trusting your friends as well is that true?"

"Well it's not that I don't trust them I just blame them for what happen at the mall so I don't have to blame myself and feel worse."

"Why does it have to be anyone's fault? It was just something bad that happen no one is to blame."

"I guess I never thought of it like that."

"Do you know Kimberly looks to you for safety? She can sense when you are uncomfortable and don't trust people."

"I didn't know that."

"Kimberly could sense you were uncomfortable around your friends so she thought if you didn't trust them then why should she?"

"I never thought about that."

"Look at her right now. She is calm and relaxed because you are calm and relaxed. If you were tense and uncomfortable she would be too. In her mind right now however you act she should act so if you are calm and relaxed she will be. If you are uncomfortable and tense she can sense that from you."

Tommy looked down at Kim. Sure her face was buried but her body was relaxed in his arms and she wasn't shaking.

"I never realized that before."

"Most people don't."

Kimberly slowly looked up at Tommy then the doctor.

"See what I mean Kimberly heard us talking and you responding and feels more comfortable because you are."

Tommy nodded.

"Now Kim before we talk I want you to know that I was in your shoes before. I was beaten and raped. I know how you're feeling. That's why I became a doctor so I can help those who have been hurt."

"Thank you I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday."

"Don't be sorry. Is there anything you would like to discuss?"

"I don't know…"

"Well what if I ask you some questions would that be ok?"

Kimberly nodded.

"What is keeping you from trusting your friends? Jason informed me of the letter and that you were brainwashed to believe that they didn't care but couldn't see how much they did care?"

"I always had a problem trusting mostly men because my father left my mother and I. As I got older I trusted a little better but then I got the letter and Dan kept saying it was true I didn't believe him but the more I thought about the more my fears came back. Dan was my friend at one point then he betrayed me and Kat was my friend and she betrayed me. I just thought if they betrayed me what would stop the others from betraying me. I didn't get close to them because I didn't want to feel that pain again."

"Have the given you any reason why they would betray you?"

Tommy gave a small chuckle and answered "Our friends have been trying to earn her trust back but have been trying a little too hard."

"What made you trust Tommy? What did he do to gain your trust?"

"I slipped in the shower one morning and he came in to help me and even though I was naked he didn't look. He kept his eyes on my face the whole time. After that I just knew I could trust him."

"What about Jason and Trini?"

"I saw a picture of Jason, Tommy and I and in the picture Jason was holding me protectively and glaring at Tommy which made me remember how much he tried to protect me when we were kids and Tommy and I started to fall in love. Trini just…I don't know she has always been my big sister and she just always made me feel comfortable when I was around her."

"Have you tried to let the others in?"

Kimberly looked down. She hadn't let herself open up because she was scared of getting her. "No I guess I haven't…"

"Kimberly I am not mad at you. This is why I'm here to help you. I want you to this week try and open up to the others a little bit. Tommy can stay in the room with you if it makes you more comfortable but this week just work on trusting the other. At least talk to them to let them know you are working on trusting them."

"Ok"

Kimberly looked back up

"Ok Kimberly we are going to get into something a little harder if you're ready," Dr. Black started slowly.

"Tommy can stay?"

"Tommy can stay as long as you need him to."

"O…k"

"I want to talk about the rape."

That was all it took Kimberly turned around and buried her face in Tommy's chest whimpering. She had two fist full's of Tommy's shirt in her hands. "No, no, no"

"Shhhh it's all right Kim."

Tommy rubbed her back and looked at the doctor slightly asking what he should do. The doctor just nodded. He was doing all he could at the moment.

"Kimberly if you don't what to talk about the rape that is fine but anything you say here is private. No one will know about it."

"It's too many people."

"Would you feel better if Tommy left?"

"NO! NO! TOMMY STAY! STAY!"

Kimberly was hysterical now.

"Shhhh baby girl calm down. It's ok you're safe and nobody can hurt you." Tommy soothed.

"NO! TOO MANY PEOPLE! TOO MANY PEOPLE! THEY ALL KNOW! NO! NO!"

"Baby you won't get punished for telling Dr. Black ok. Those jerks are behind bars they can't get you anymore. Don't let them run your life. Fight this don't let them win," Tommy encouraged rubbing her back.

Her face was buried in Tommy chest and her voice was muffled but she spoke "I just don't ever want to get hit again. Men are strong they have no idea what it is like to be at the mercy of ten strong men who get enjoyment out of me screaming and begging for them to stop. They don't know what is it like to feel so defenseless and helpless. Everything I did, everything I said was wrong. Everything I did or said wrong got me a beating. Then Dan decided he couldn't wait any longer and he raped me. I never felt more helpless and defenseless in my life…"

Kimberly burst into tears finally letting it all out.

"…it hurt so much! I cried I screamed I begged I pleaded I did everything to protect myself but it wasn't enough! It just wasn't enough! They laughed at me they mocked me they made fun of me they teased me they showed no mercy I could't move. Day in and day out I spent pinned down to the bed scared to death of what was to come! I HATED IT! I DIDN'T WANT IT! I DIDN'T WANT MY FIRST TIME TO BE FORCED! MY FIRST TIME WAS SUPPOSE TO BE SPECIAL THEY TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME EVERYTHING!"

Kimberly slipped from Tommy's lap and onto her knees. She covered her face with her hands and cried. Her face fell into Tommy's lap as she finally let everything out. Tommy rubbed the back of her head trying to do the best he could to soothe her. He lifted her back into his arms and she buried her face in his neck and clung to him as tight as she could. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. He rubbed her back soothing her. Kimberly calmed down after a couple minutes only to fall asleep. She worn herself out.

"That's enough for today. Make sure when she wakes up you praise her for her good work today."

"Thank you Dr. Black for everything. I'll be back with her next week."

Tommy took Kim and left. When he got home he went inside surprised to see all the rangers there. Before they could speak he put his finger to his lips as he made his way up to his room. He pulled the blanket back and laid Kim down. She cuddled into the pillow when he pulled the blanket back over her. He then went down stairs.

"She wore herself out. She made a lot of progress today things went well."

"That's great man we just came by to say sorry for yesterday." Adam said.

"You're all forgiven. It wasn't your fault. Dr. Black made me realize how my actions toward you effected Kim so I forgive you. Can we be friends again?"

"When did we stop?"

Tommy smiled. Everyone went home so Kim could rest, Tommy went back upstairs and watched Kim as she slept.

* * *

After a few hours Kimberly stirred she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. When she realized she was home she sat up. She tried to remember what happen but all she could remember crying in Tommy's lap. She looked around again and Tommy was sleeping next to her. She smiled at him. Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Tommy's eyes opened and he smiled.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hi…"

She pulled back turning red.

"Don't be embarrassed." Tommy told her

"I still love you Tommy. I do want to be your girlfriend again but I'm scared I'll hurt you again," she replied looking away.

"If you're ready I'll take you back but I don't want you to feel pressured. You won't hurt me and I know that because I know you and you are incapable of hurting me."

"So we are back together for real?"

Tommy turned away from her with a small smirk.

"Oh…I get it…"

Tommy faced her again and laughed "I couldn't make it too easy on you plus I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine."

"Tommy," Kimberly whined playfully hitting him.

"Of course we are back together again for real…girlfriend."

Tommy laughed and hugged Kim. They shared a gentle kiss. They pulled away and smiled.

"I'm very proud of you Kimberly. You did really well with Dr. Black today."

"I did the best I could. I mean I don't like talking about the rape."

"I know baby but to heal you have to talk about it. You talked a lot today about it. That is why I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Tommy."

"You're welcome Kim. Anything special you want to do tonight?"

"Cuddle my boyfriend."

"And who's that?"

"He is this really amazing guy. His name is Jason David Frank."

"Really Kim?"

Tommy picked Kim up and threw her over his shoulder. She shrieked and giggled.

He carried her downstairs and put her on the couch. He got on top of her and used his hands to pinch her sides setting her off into screams of laughter.

"St-sto-stop To-Tom-Tommy!"

"Who is your boyfriend?"

"Y-yo-you a-ar-are."

"Say my full name."

He moved her hands down to the sides of her stomach. She screamed and burst into more laughter.

"Th-Tho-Thomas…Thomas…"

Kimberly couldn't think of his middle name.

"Can't do it can you?"

Tommy loved being able to tease her again.

"Wh-wha-what's yo-you-your mi-mid-middle na-nam-name?"

"Guess."

Kimberly tried to focus on thinking while Tommy's hands moved up and down her sides.

"Ke-Kev-Kevin?"

"Nope, Come on you only have a few seconds till I tickle your underarms."

"NO!"

Tommy smirked he knew her underarms were her weakest spot.

"10…9…8…7…6…."

He took one hand away and lifted up her arm and continued tickling her right side.

"Better hurry Kim. 5…4…3…3 1/2…"

Kimberly squirmed and laughed hysterically trying to think of his middle name.

"2…2.3/4…2 1/2…."

"WAIT! AIR! I NEED AIR!"

Tommy stopped tickling her.

"Too much?"

He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable because he was on top of her and she was pinned down and defenseless. He didn't want her to be scared since they were just fooling around.

"No I just needed to breathe."

Tommy waited till she got her breath back. Then she remembered his middle name but it was too late. Tommy had already started tickle her underarms. She shrieked and was forced into another laughing fit.

"Who is your boyfriend?"

"Th-Tho-Thomas…Ja-Jam-James…Ol-Oli-Oliver."

"What is his favorite nickname?"

"Ha-han-handsome."

Tommy stopped and let her arms go. He climbed off her and sat next to her.

"I love you Thomas James Oliver."

I love too Kimberly Ann Hart."

They hugged and shared another kiss. The phone rang pulling them apart. Tommy answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Officer John I was just calling to inform you that Kimberly will be needed at court at the end of the month to testify against the men who raped her."

"Thank you. She'll be there."

Tommy hung up and looked at Kim. She could tell something was wrong.

"Who was it?"

"Officer John. You have to be in court at the end of the month to testify against the men who hurt you."

"Do I have to?"

"I wish you didn't but if you do this they will punished for hurting you and prevent them from hurting anyone else. I'll be there. Jason will be there. Your friends will be there to support you. Everything will be ok."

"Tommy do you have to come? I don't want you to hear what they are going to make say about Dan and the others."

"DO you love them?"

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then I have no problem listening to the lies those jerks will say."

"I guess then it will be ok."

"It will be ok I will make sure of it."

"Thanks Tommy."

They shared a hug and cuddled on the couch for the rest of the night.

**

* * *

A/N next chapter is the last. It's also the trial. **


	11. A Broken Friend Healed

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

The next morning Tommy hired a lawyer and she helped get Kim and the others prepared for the trial. She told them the others would have to testify because Dan had given a statement saying he kidnapped Kim to get her away from the others because he felt she wasn't safe with them. So the others would have to testify and talk about how much Kim means to them. To say Kim was scared was a huge understatement. Kim went to see Dr. Black everyday to help her deal with everything going on in her life. Of course Tommy went with her. Pretty soon it was time…

All ten men were there making Kim even more petrified. Dr. Black had come and told the judge about Kim's mental state and informed him she was not able to handle a lot while on the stand. Each Layer gave their opening statement and the Judge was ready to start. The doctors and Cops went first telling their story on what happen. After that Jason was called up. He was sworn in and it was time to be questioned.

"Mr. Scott I only have one question for you. What is Kimberly Hart to you?"

Tommy's lawyer went first. Her name was Sarah Barns.

"Mrs. Barns let me answer your question with a question. What is air? What is life? None of that would matter if I didn't have Kimberly in my life. I have known Kimberly since we were both babies and I would die for her. I'd do anything for her. I love her so much I can't even put it into words."

"What was it like for you those two years she was missing?"

"Torture. I felt like there was longer a need for me to live. Although my friends never let me give up it was a horrible time.

"No further question."

Dan's lawyer got up with a smirk. His name was Mike Salsa.

"Mr. Scott you claim to love Kimberly Hart but did you love her when you left her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've always been there for her."

"Did you or did you not leave Kim when you left to go to the world peace summit?"

"I left physically but I was always there for Kim when she needed me even if she was over the phone. I only ever did what was best for Kim. I knew she was safe with Tommy and my other friends when I left."

"No further questions."

"You may step down Mr. Scott." The Judge Henry said.

Jason got down and went back to his seat. Trini, Zack, and Billy got up and were asked and gave close to the same answer. Aisha was up next.

"How did you and Kimberly meet?" Sarah asked?

"We were both at the park and my teacher's son's stroller started rolling down this hill and both Kim and I heard his cry for help so we both went to help and got the baby at the same time."

"You guys got a lot closer after Jason, Trini, and Zack left why?"

"Well Trini was Kimberly's best friend and I was just there for here. We became closer after that. "

"What is she to you?"

"My best friend. I can tell her anything and everything. I thought my life was coming to an end when she was missing. I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest."

Kimberly never knew she felt that way. It was then that Kimberly realized how wrong she had been. Her friends loved her and would do anything for her she could trust them.

After her other friends went up and talked about how much she meant to them it was her turn to go up. She went up and was sworn in.

"Miss Hart I understand this is going to be hard for you so just take a deep breath and do the best you can. If you need a break just let me know."

"Ok Sarah…"

"Can you tell us what happen the day you were kidnapped the first time?"

"I had just gotten a letter saying my friends and boyfriend didn't care about me anymore and I was going to call them when my friend Dan told me not because I would be hurt worse if it was true. His advice was for me to write a break up letter to Tommy hurting him like he did me. I said no but then 9 of his other friends came in and they…they…"

"It's ok Miss Hart just take your time."

"They pinned me down and tried kissing me but I was able to look away. I told them I'd scream so they…they…they injected with something and the next thing I know I'm pinned down to the point where all I could move was my fingers and toes and eyes. From there…they…they be-be-beat me and then Dan he…he…ra-ra-raped me….that's it."

"What about the second time?"

"I was at the mall in the changing room when I heard his voice and then Dan crawled under the stall from next door and grabbed my ankles before I could run. He covered my mouth and put a gun to my head and said if I made a scene he would shoot. He dragged me away and took me somewhere. I'm not sure where and then while I was with him he raped me and beat me."

"No further questions."

Sarah went and sat by Tommy at the table.

Mike smirked and walked over to Kim.

"MISS HART" he started in a loud voice making Kim jump "I have only one question for you. Did you at any point in your time of knowing him find Dan attractive?"

"He was good looking but I…"

"So you admit he was hot?"

"He was good looking. I did not find him hot and I was not attracted to him."

"Kimberly tell me when you were having trouble on a move or something who helped you?"

"Dan but that was…"

"When you got that letter from Kat did you or did you not turn to Dan for comfort?"

"He came to me…."

"Did you or did you not use him for comfort?"

"I did not go to him he came to me telling me to not call and…"

"Miss Hart I am going to ask one more time did you or did you not use Dan for comfort when you got the letter?"

"No."

"No Hmm? Who was your shoulder to cry on? Who spent countless nights up with you while you cried?"

"No one. He told me I should…"

"Miss Hart do not blame this on Dan he was only trying to help."

"By chaining me to a bed? By beating me to a pulp day in and day out? By…"

"He was getting you away from your so called friends."

"They are…"

"He was getting you away from them so they couldn't hurt you anymore.

"Objection your honor Mr. Salsa keep cutting Miss Hart off before she can finish her statement." Sarah called out.

"Mr. Salsa this is your warning." Henry told him.

"Understood your honor. Miss Hart true or false you wrote your boyfriend Tommy Oliver a break up letter?"

"True but…"

"True or false…"

"OBJECTION" Sarah yelled.

"The witness answered the question he may ask the next one whenever he wishes."

"Thank you your honor. Miss Hart true or false once sending that letter Tommy started to date again?"

"I don't know."

"Miss Hart true or false?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Miss Hart answer the question."

"Objection Miss Hart couldn't know that answer because she wasn't in any contact with people at the time."

"Move on Mr. Salsa."

"Where is he going with this letter?" Tommy whispered in Sarah ear.

"If he can make it seem like Kim wrote this on her own free will he will make it seem like she slept with them on her own as well."

Tommy growled.

Mike went over to his table took a sheet of paper and went back over to Kimberly.

"I hold in my hand a copy of the letter Miss Hart sent to Mr. Oliver. Miss Hart will you please read it for us?"

Kimberly took the letter and looked at it. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Dear Tommy Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition. Tommy, this is the hardest letter that I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend, and in some ways, you're like a brother. But something has happened here that I can't explain. It's been both wonderful and painful at the same time Tommy I've met someone else . . . "

"Let me stop you right there. You did write this letter correct? Why would you write it was wonderful if it wasn't? If you wrote it was wonderful wouldn't that make it wonderful?"

"I didn't have a choice they made me I…"

"Continue reading."

"Tommy, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you, but I feel like I've found the person that I belong with. He's wonderful, kind and caring. You'd really like him. And everything would be perfect, if it wasn't for hurting you . But I have to follow my heart I will always care about you Tommy. Please forgive me. Kimberly"

"Is that your signature at the bottom?"

"Yes."

"Did you or did you not write this letter yourself?"

"Yes but I…"

"I did not ask for buts I asked you a question."

"I had no choice I believed they didn't love me anymore I thought they had all forgotten about me. I…I thought they'd think I was used and dirty. I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"Why would you believe that?"

"Because I got a letter from someone saying it was true and Dan and his friends brainwashed me."

"But why would you believe they would think you re dirt and used?"

"Your client raped me!"

"You mean you cheated on Tommy with another man and cried rape so he'd feel sorry for you?"

"NO! I'd never cheat on Tommy!"

"No one would blame you Ms. Hart. Long distance love never works. Dan was just there and you were desperate to get a man into your bed so you got together with Dan."

"NO! NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPEN!"

"So then what did happen?"

"Dan raped me!"

"Yes, so you say, but then did you write the break up letter to Tommy. Did you take the pen and write those words to him.

"I…yes…"

Kimberly was trying to hold herself together but it was getting harder.

"If you wrote this letter on your own because you were selfish how can we be sure you didn't sleep with these men on your own but said it was rape so Tommy would take you back?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like this."

Her voice was cracking and she was breaking.

"Miss Hart take a look at the letter in your hands please read me the first sentence after the greeting."

"Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition."

"Was that true at the time you wrote it?"

"No."

"Ok lie number 1 read the next sentence."

"Tommy, this is the hardest letter that I've ever had to write. That wasn't a lie."

"Ok so one truth one lie read on please."

"You've always been my best friend, and in some ways, you're like a brother."

"Is that true?"

"He was always my best friend but not in a brother sort of way."

"Lie number two truth number two go on."

"But something has happened here that I can't explain."

"Lie number three. Go on."

"It's been both wonderful and painful at the same time."

"Lie number four next sentence."

"Tommy I…I….."

Kimberly shook her head as she tried to swallow lump forming in throat. Tears drowning her eyes. She couldn't say this aloud not again. She knew where he was going with this.

"Stop torturing her!" Tommy yelled jumping up from his seat.

"Quite Mr. Oliver." Judge Henry said. "Miss Hart read the next lie please."

"Tommy I met someone else…."

"Was that a lie?"

"Yes…."

"Lie number five."

"Tommy, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you, but I feel like I've found the person that I belong with. That's true."

"How?"

"I would never do anything to hurt Tommy."

"But you did hurt him by sending that letter so that is lie number six."

"He's wonderful, kind and caring"

"Is that true?"

"No."

"Lie number seven."

"You'd really like him and everything would be perfect, if it wasn't for hurting you .

"Lie number eight."

"But I have to follow my heart ."

"Lie number nine."

"I will always care about you Tommy. Please forgive me."

"Lie number ten. If you cared about him you wouldn't be putting him through all this. So I counted ten lies in that one letter Miss Hart. If you are willing lie about meeting someone else just to hurt Tommy how can we be sure you aren't lying just to hurt Dan?"

"I didn't want to hurt Tommy but I was scared. Dan had jut raped me. I thought Tommy wouldn't want me anymore. I thought he'd find me dirty and used so I wrote the letter. I was scared, so, so, scared…"

"So why not let them kill you?"

"I…"

"I mean you had no confidence in yourself, you felt as if no one loved you at all. So why go through the pain of breaking up with Tommy and hurting him when you could have just let them shoot you. Plus you could be with your parents."

"I didn't want to die but I wanted him to be with someone better. Someone who could give him more than I could. ."

"Miss Hart all I am hearing from you is that you are a selfish liar so why should we believe you?"

"Because it's the truth. IT'S THE TRUTH I TELL YOU! I PORMISE IS IT! I AM NOT LYING I SWEAR ALL THIS HAPPEN PLEASE BELIEVE ME PLEASE!"

Kimberly broke this was all too much for her. Tears started to stream down her face as she shook dangerously and gasped for air.

"I AM NOT A LIAR I'M NOT! THIS IS THE TRUTH!"

Tommy ran to her and took her into his arms soothing her and rocking her. Dr. Black took this time to speak.

"Your Honor as I said before Kimberly is still mentally hurt by the trauma allow her to take a break and calm herself down before she is questioned further."

"Ten minute break."

That didn't stop Mike from going off.

"If you aren't mentally sane how can we prove you are telling the truth huh how can we?"

"No…no…no" Kimberley gasped.

"SHUT UP!" Tommy yelled.

He took Kim over to where they others were as Sarah went over some notes.

"Breathe Beautiful it's ok. Shhhhh just calm down. Everything is all right now."

"I'm…telling the truth!" She gasped.

"We know you are baby. So does the jury." Jason soothed.

Tommy put his hand under the back of her shirt and gently scratched her back which made her start calming down instantly. It soon came down to a few sniffles. Ten minutes passed Mike had no more questions so Kimberly was able to get back down. There was another break as they jury made up their mind. The jury returned not long after and said they found Dan and the others guilty of rape, kidnapping, and abuse. They had to spend life in jail. Kimberly felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She knew she could focus on healing now that they couldn't hurt her anymore. As they walked into the hall, to everyone's surprise Kimberly gave everyone a hug.

"I'm so sorry I didn't trust you guys. I was an idiot to believe you didn't care about me. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course Kim." Adam smiled.

They all shared a group hug. Sure Kim had a lot of healing to do but she knew she could get through it with her friends by her side. Her friends knew their broken friend would heal with their help.

**

* * *

A/N all right guys this is the last chapter. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and added me and my story to their alerts and favorites. For updates and sneak peeks on my future work fan me on facebook here:** .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562


	12. Sequel Up

The sequel is up! It's called "Love's Gentle Touch" please go check it out! :)


End file.
